


A New Life

by ArbiterOfDarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbiterOfDarkness/pseuds/ArbiterOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A New Life </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A New Life**

**A New Life**

 **No flames allowed please but please comment for corrections.**

 **Oh, and just to let you guys know, The Clone Wars don't start until three years in this fic.**

 **A.O.D**

* * *

The cool, empty space was all the teenage boy felt as he drifted around in his space ship. He was a pail looking boy that seemed to be at the age of 15 and had sea blue eyes with spiky, shiny white hair that just went pass his ear. He guided his way to the main controls of the semi-truck sized space ship and set a random course, somewhere far away from his destroyed planet. As he was putting in the coordinates, a small blue hologram that was shaped like a woman in her early twenties appeared next to him. The hologram girl had long, curly hair that touched her rear end and a face so beautiful, that an angle would cry.

"May I suggest a settlement near by Sir Merik?" said the hologram.

"No Kairi." said the teenage boy. "I want to go some where far away from this place and my people."

"I understand" she said as she bowed down in reply. "you loved her don't you?"

The boy did not reply, he simply got out of his chair and drifted to a capsule at the end of the cabin. He took off his blood stained shirt and changed into brown sweat pants near the tube

"Wake me when we get there" was all he said before he closed the capsule and drifted into a deep cryogenic sleep.

* * *

 _  
**100 years later...**   
_

Somewhere in a galaxy far far away, on the metropolis city planet was a 11 year old Togruta meditating in he room at the Jedi temple. Her teacher, Grand Jedi master Yoda, instructed her along with her other classmates to meditate after their training session to bond with the force and reflect on what they learned that day.

"Sigh" she said. "I hate meditating...Off to the court yard!"

Before she left her room, she turn on her holocom to call her friend, Barriss Offee. "Barriss, meet me in the court yard in 10 minutes."

"But shouldn't we be meditating?"

"There will be ice-cream." Ahsoka said with a grin.

"See you in five!" Barriss said before turning off her holocom.

* * *

 _"Why am I here master?" asked a little boy with white hair as he looked up at a old man in his eighties, his tanned skin had only a few wrinkles on his face due to a healthy life and training at his temple._

 _"You are here Merik, by destiny when your parents left you at my temples door steps." said the old man. "Now on with your training."_

 _"I'm to old for you Ashley," Merik said to a girl with black hair and white skin._

 _"That won't stop me from loving you." she said as she reach around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips._

 _"I was hopping for you to say that." Said Merik as he looked into her blue eyes._

 _"ASHLEY! NOOOOOO!" yelled Merik_

Merik woke up from the cryo tube opening hiss. As he got out of the tube and drifted in space, he recalled the events of his nightmares that felt like were repeating in his dreams for what felt like an eternity. He snapped back to reality when the holopad flickered on and Kairi stood looking at him.

"Good morning sir Merik." said Kairi. "did you sleep well?"

"Kinda." he said as he drifted to the controls. "How long have I been out? It felt like a hundred years have passed."

"99 years, 8 months, and 5 days to be exact." replied Kairi. "I woke you because we are now approaching a planet that has readings of life on it. You did say that you wanted to be far away from home." Merik didn't hear that last part of her sentence.

 _"One hundred years?_ "He thought.

"Merik?"

"Yes Kairi?" replied Merik

"They are requesting why we are here. "

Merik reached for the head set that laid next to the controls and tuned into who every was contacting them. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"This is Coruscant flight control, state your purpose here."

"This is Red Bird. I am requesting an emergency landing over."

"Granted red bird. Land in sector two-five-six."

"Copy that." Merik said. "Kairi, ignite main engines please."

A few seconds later, Merik felt and explosion from the rear of the ship. Warnings signs flared in his face as the ship started to pick up speed as it descended to the planets surface. Flames started to appear at the front of the ship as it gained speed.

"Kairi, what the hell just happened?" yelled Merik as he tried to stabilize the ship.

"We lost the main engines!" she said with a worried face. "We are now in free fall."

"Activate reverse thrusters!" commanded Merik. "Extend all drag flaps! Mayday! Mayday! Red bird going down!"

"What about the emergency thrusters?"

"I am saving those for later." The ship started to slow down a little as it came close to the planets surface. It still wasn't slow enough to stop it from exploding on impact. Merik could make out the buildings as his ship got closer to the surface. As soon as the clouds cleared he saw a temple of some sort at the out skirt of the city. He could that there was a perfect clearing in front of it.

"Kairi! Aim for that clearing in front of that temple!"

"They are instructing me to avoid it"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Ahsoka waited in the court yard at the entrance to the Jedi temple for her friend Barriss. In her hand were two brown icicle pops in her hands. She sat on the base of one of the statues of previous famous Jedi feeling the warm beams of the sun on her red skin.

"Ahsoka!" yelled a familiar voice. Ahsoka looked to her right to see her best, green friend wearing her usual Jedi robes.

"Barriss!"

"Get inside now!" yelled Barriss. "Master Windu order all Jedi to stay inside!"

"Why?" Ahsoka yelled back.

"Look behind you!" Ahsoka looked behind her and saw a huge fire ball coming right at the temple. Instead of going inside, she dropped the pop-sicles, and started to use the force to stop the fire ball from coming at the temple.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Barriss as she ran to get her friend. "your not strong enough to stop it!"

"Something is telling me other wise!" The ball of fire began to slow down as it got closer to the temple. It soon crashed into the ground about two miles from it and began to skid towards the temple. Ahsoka pushed harder with the force, praying that she could stop it in time. Just when it seemed that Ahsokas fate was sealed, she felt a gust of wind push on the so hard that she went flying into her friend Barriss. Both of them skidded to a halt at the steps to the temple.

"See," said Ahsoka as she dusted her self off. "I told you that I could stop it. Now, the council will grant me the rank as Knight! I will be the youngest Jedi knight ever!"

"What ever." said Barriss as she walked to the smoking spaceship. She then got tensed up and ignited her lightsaber. "Ahsoka, get Master Windu and Yoda. I feel a strong presence in this piece of junk."

BANG!

The door on the left side of the cockpit burst open and a tan, half naked, teenage boy with spiky white hair jumped out with a metal staff in his hand. The sight of the handsome boy made Barriss and Ashsoka blush but Barriss still maintained her battle stance.

"Who are you?" demanded Barriss as she prepared to attack. The boy just stared at here with his blue eyes, not acknowledging her question. Barriss lost her patience and charged at the boy with her lightsaber above her head. The boy raised his staff to block her attack but Barriss cut his staff in half. He managed to lean back in time to avoid the end of her saber. The boy threw the broken staff at the ground and gave Barriss a few, quick jabs to her arm and side. Barriss fell to the ground before she realized what happened to her. Her lightsaber deactivated and rolled to the feet of the white haired boy, who picked it up to inspect it. While he was inspecting it, Ahsoka ran up to the boy with her green lightsaber ready to cut the intruder down. However, the boy activated Barriss lightsaber just in time to block her attack. She looked into the eyes of her opponent as he looked into hers.

"Ashley?" he said.

Ahsoka looked him with a confused look.

" _Is he hallucinating?_ " she thought.

He pushed her back with the flick of his wrist and deactivated Barriss saber. They both stood there looking at each other, not making a move. Their concentration was cut off from a loud voice behind Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, get away from him!"

Ahsoka turned around to see Grand Jedi Master Mace Windu at the gates to the temple with Master Shaak-ti and Plo behind him with their lightsabers ready. Windu had his signature purple lightsaber activated and his is attack stance. The tanned boy grabbed Ahsoka, pulled her behind him and activated Barriss lightsaber.

"Stay here Ashley." said the boy has he prepared to face Windu.

"Put the saber down boy."said Windu as he came closer to Ahsoka and the boy. "We can go easy or we can go hard."

"I prefer to go hard Master." said the boy as he charged at Windu. Windu was caught off guard when the boy said master as though the boy was his own padwan. Mace flicked his wrist sending a force push at the boy, causing him to fly to his ship. The boy recovered in midair and crouch on the ground.

"A new trick Master?" chuckled the boy as he got up and charged at Windu again. Mace blocked the boy's attack and started to counter attack. To his surprise, the boy blocked it in time. Mace swung his saber again only to be blocked by the boys green saber.

"My turn." grinned the boy.

The boy swung his saber with such speed, Mace fell down on his back. Before the boy could strike, Master Plo and Shakk-ti force pushed the boy back to his ship. The boy skidded to a halt in front of Ahsoka .

"I'm sorry Ashley" he said as he looked up at her. "I failed you again." He went limp after that. Ahsoka knelt next to the boy and put her finger on his neck. " _He's unconscious_." she thought as she felt his pulse.

"It's a side affect of the cryogenic freezing process." said a voice next to her. Awoken looked to her right to see a blue woman with long hair hovering next to her. "His mind is registering you as his past lover. He should be fine in a few hours."

"What is this boy?" asked Windu as he approached Ahsoka and the blue woman.

"Before I tell you, Sir Merik needs medical attention." said The blue woman.

"Who?"

"The boy you just fought." said the woman

"Master Plo and I will take him." said Shaak-ti. Both her and Plo summoned a medical capsule and loaded both the boy and Barriss on to it. They then pushed them into the temple and closed the doors behind him. Mace turned his full attention to the blue women when the two Jedi Masters brought the two inside.

"His name is Merik Valkyrie and he is the last of his kind." Began the blue woman.

* * *

In the high chambers of the Jedi temple was a little green Jedi Master who was as almost a millennium years old. As he sat there meditating, his long green ears perked up and thought he heard someone walking behind him. "To the medical bay, I must go." he said as he limped to the door with his wooden cane.

* * *

 **Please Review or email me about any errors i made. Its been a while since i have seen the Clone Wars animated series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A new life Chapter 2**

 **Ok, Im sorry that I forgot to mention this last chapter: This fic begins 3 years before the events of Episode 2. Ahsoka is 11, Merik is 15, and Anakin is 17. and I do not own star wars...except for Merik and Kairi, I own Them.**

 **A.O.D**

* * *

"I have never, in all my years in the Order, seen anyone hold their ground against Master Windu ." said Master Plo as he laid Merik on to the medical bed. Shaak-ti had already set up the monitor equipment and started to place the cords on the boy's head, arms, and chest.

"Do you thing that he is a Sith?" asked Shaak-ti

"Sith, he is not." said an old voice behind them. The two Jedi masters turned around to see the ancient Jedi Master Yoda limping his way to Marik's bed.

"How do you know Master Yoda?" asked Plo

"The dark side, I do not sense in him. Light I see." said Yoda. "What is his midi-chlorian count?"

Shaak-ti took a syringe out of a drawer under the bed and took a small sample of Merik's blood sample. She then went to the monitor and placed the tube of blood in one of it's compartments. After a few seconds, a hologram appeared in the middle of all three of them showing a graph of Merik's blood sample.

"This cant be right." said Shaak-ti as she turned beck to the monitor to check for an error. "His midi-chlorian count is off the charts. Over twenty-thousand!"

"Hmmmm." groaned Yoda as he looked at the sleeping Merik. "same as young Skywalker. Emergency council meeting, we must have. Call all Masters to the chamber, I will."

"Two chosen ones?" said Plo. "The prophecy only spoke of one."

As Master Plo and Yoda were walking out of the room, the realized that Shakk-ti stood behind watching the boy.

"Are you coming Shaak-ti?" asked Plo

"I will miss the meeting" she said " You two go on ahead. I'll watch over the boy if he wakes up."

* * *

"So you are telling me that he is the lone survivor of his planets destruction and he has been suspense animation for about one-hundred years?" asked Windu as he looked at the blue woman named Kairi.

"To sum it all up, yes." she replied. "He tried to escape with his girlfriend, Ashley, but they both got seperated when they blasted off the planet before it's destruction."

"So why does he think I'm..." began Ahsoka. She was interrupted by the beeping sound of Wind's communicator. Mace reached for it and turned it on.

"Master Windu." said Yoda's voice. "Your presence at the main chamber, I request. Emergency meeting about the prophecy, we must discuss."

"Why Master?" Windu asked.

"The boy Merik, is the reason." said Yoda with a worried voice. "In trouble, we might be in."

"I'll be there soon." said Windu before he turned off his comlink.

"I'll go with you." said Kairi. "Just give me a minute to download myself onto a holo-pad."

"I'm don't have time to wait." said Windu. "Ahsoka, stay here and wait for her. When she is done, bring her to the Master chamber."

"Yes master." Ahsoka said as she bowed down to the Jedi Master before he ran off to the Jedi temple.

* * *

Windu arrived in the chamber a few minutes later to see all the council Jedi member there, except for Shakk-ti. Windu took his place next to Yoda in his empty chair. He looked at the old Jedi master before he sat down, all he saw was a pondering face on the grand Jedi masters face. All the council member turned their full attention to Yoda when he took a deep breath.

"The prophecy, we must go over." Yoda began. "Two chosen ones, we have."

"Who could the other one be?" asked master Kit-Fisto

"A boy by the name of Merik, who just crashed at our temples door steps today." said Windu.

"How can he be the chosen one?" asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, "We already went over this a few years ago. We suspected that young Skywalker was the chosen one."

"Yes we did." answered Windu. "But I am beginning to doubt about that. He has proven to be...reckless...over the years with Kenobi. Skywalker prefers on taking the easy way in his training. I sense that the boy Merik has had training similar to the way of ours but he lacks the Knowledge of the Force."

"I agree with you Windu." said Master Plo. " Skywalker is a little, how do I say it, cocky. But look at his accomplishments Windu. He has done more than any padwan has ever done. However, this boy Merik is very skilled and he manage to beat you with one stroke of his lightsaber!"

Mace gave him a quick glare before turning to Yoda. "What should be done with him?"

Yoda closed his eyes and pondered on the question. He sought out the force for guidance but got nothing in return.

"Sigh" exhaled the old Jedi. "Train him in the arts of the Jedi, we must. To dangerous to be sent out, he is."

"Master Yoda is right." said Windu,"We still have not found the sith lord who attempted to kill the Queen of Naboo. If the boy is sent out to the pubic, there is a chance that the sith my recruit him to the darkside. I favor the boy staying here and being trained as a Jedi."

"He is to old!" exclaimed Rexine, the newest member of the council. He was human, like half of the Jedi population. He had red, straight hair that touched his shoulders with a red ghotee on his chin."This goes against the code. We only made Skywalker a padwan because we thought that he was the Chosen one! We can't train every teenager we meet with a high medi-chalorian count, I vote to not let the boy be trained as a Jedi."

"He can prove to be worthy down the road." said Plo. "Its not every day you meet a random child who can over power Windu in a duel. I vote to keep the boy and train him to become a Jedi."

"As do I." said Ki

"And I." said master Duke

"Then it's settled," said Windu. " Merik will be trained in the arts of the Jedi Order. All we need now is a master to teach him the ways of the force."

"Maybe you should be the boy's master, Windu." chuckled Plo.

"I have trained enough padwans over my years." Windu said as he glared at Plo again. "He needs someone to teach him the force, he is already skilled in combat."

"Master Shaak-ti?" asked Yoda

"The boy won't last a day with her." said Plo. "her cooking will kill him. I nearly survived dinner with her when she offered to cook for my birthday."

All the masters shivered at the thought of Shaak-tis cooking skills. She had a horrible reputation for her meals. All the padwans were warned to not eat the treats she offers them and all the Jedi stayed away from the kitchen when she was in there.

"Scary thought." said Windu as he regained his senses. "how about you master yoda? You have a strong connection with the force."

Yoda gave another sigh before he spoke, "Never take on another padwan, I promised my self. End up like Dooku, I do not want the boy to."

"Then who..."

* * *

Merik shot up in his bed. He looked around at his surroundings, all he could tell was that he was in some type of hospital room. He yanked the cords off of him and tried to get up, only to stumble onto the floor. His stomach growled as her tried to stand up.

"Man," said Merik. "Being asleep for one hundred years sure does make you hungry."

"Its a good thing I made soup then." said a female voice from behind him. Merik turned around to see Master Shaak-ti behind him with a bowl in her hand.

"Who are you and where am I?" said Merik as he got into an attack stance, but his legs gave out, and he stumbled to the ground.

"My name is Shaak-ti," she said as she reach out her left hand to help Merik get back onto the bed. ",and you are in the medical wing of the Jedi temple. Here eat this, you will feel better."

Merik gradually took the bowl from Shaak-ti and began to inspect what his meal was. It was a yellow broth with a few vegetable like objects floating around in it. He took the spoon that was laying in it and scooped up a serving of the liquid. After putting it to his lips and slurping it, he felt more energetic than before.

"This is delicious!" yelled Merik before he gulped down the whole bowl. "Your cooking is amazing! Better than the chefs back at my home."

"You like it?" asked a stunned looking Shaak-ti. "N-no one has ever said that. Most of them run away when I make something to eat."

"Their missing out on the fun." laughed Merik as he got off the bed, not stumbling this time. He realized that he was only in his brown sweat pants that he wore for his cryo sleep. "Do you have any cloths for me to spare? Ha ha ha."

"here, take these." said Shaak-ti as she pulled out a white robe and pants from the drawer. Merik pulled the curtains to give him some privacy while he changed. A few minutes later , he came out from behind the curtain wearing a full white Jedi clothes along with a brown robe that covered him.

"Thanks." he said as he walk to Shaak-ti. " these fell a lot better."

"Your welcome." she replied with a smile. "Now come with me please, Master Yoda may want to have a word with you."

* * *

"Master Bol?"

"Wort blarg blarg!" said the frog like master next to Windu

"Your right." said Plo. "He may not have the knowledge of other languages to understand. This is harder than I thought! How are we suppose to find this boy a master to train him!"

"Let him chose then." said Master Yoda. "Let him chose some master that he is comfortable with."

As Windu was thinking of another master for the boy, the entrance to the chamber opened to reviel Master Shaak-ti and Merik in him Jedi robes.

"Ah." said Yoda as he gestured them to enter the room. "sleep well Merik?"

"Umm...yes." said merik in an uncomfortable tone _"how does he know me?"_

"Good." said Yoda. "Master Yoda, I am."

"I am Master Windu." said Windu ." So tell me Merik, how skilled are you in combat?"

"I don't think there is a point asking him that question Windu, we already know that." said Plo. "Just ask him _the_ question!"

"Fine." grunted Windu. "Merik, are you interested in becoming a Jedi?"

"A what?"

"We are all Jedi masters." said Ki. " We are keepers of the peace and try maintain order in the Republic."

Merik looked at the masters. He could tell that they were hiding something from him, he could _feel_ that they were hiding something from him.

"You won't take no for an answer." said Merik as he looked Windu straight in the eye. " You are all afraid of me are you?"

The masters in the Chamber were taken aback when he said this. Yoda was chuckling when he said this. All the masters turned to the green Jedi to see how he found the boys comments amusing.

"No point in fooling you, there is." said Yoda. "A great assistant to the Order, you will be."

"I am not..."

"Master Windu!" yelled Ahsoka as she rushed in to the room. She skidded to a halt behind Merik, just centimeters from colliding with him. Merik turn around when she stopped right in front of him. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. A blush began to creep on to Ahsoka's face as she looked into his eyes. Her heart started to race and her legs started to tremble as she smelled his aroma.

"I'll wait outside." said an embarrassed Ahsoka as she ran out of the chamber.

"I'll stay." said Merik.

"Thank you Merik." said Windu. "Now we were deciding on who your master will be for you time here at the temple. It may take some time so you are free to tour the temple in the mean time."

"Is Master Shaak-ti available to be my master?" asked Merik. Plo, who was sitting behind Merik, was snickering in his seat at the boy's request.

 _"He's a dead man_." Plo thought to him-self.

"Will you, Master Shaak-ti, take this boy as your padwan?" asked Yoda.

"Yes master, I will take him as my padwan. I will be glad to take someone who appreciates my COOKING!" said Shaak-ti as she shot a glare at Master Plo, causing him to shiver in his seat.

"Then it's decided,"'Said Windu. " Merik will be Master Shaak-ti's padwan. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **R &R please...**


	3. A New Life Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A New Life Chapter 3**

**A New Life Chapter 3**

 **By A.O.D**

* * *

"Um, Master." asked Merik as they left the chamber, "Where will I be sleeping during my training?"

"In my room," Shaak-ti said with a smile, "A master and padwan share the same quarters until the padwan becomes a knight. Then you can sleep in a room of your own."

"Ok, may I go to my ship and collect my belongings, Master?"

"Yes you may Merik," said Shaak-ti "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes. I feel that Master Windu wishes to speak to me."

"Thank you." Merik said with a bow. He than ran to the elevator and descended down to the main floor of the temple. When he left Shaak-ti waited out side of the chamber for Windu, who walked out with Ahsoka behind him as soon Merik was gone. He was holding a small holo-pad that was the size of a half dollar. Ahsoka looked to the left and right of Shaak-ti for Merik. When there was no sign of him, she ran off to the elevator and descended to the Main hall.

"This is for you Shaak-ti." said Windu as he handed her the holopad. As soon as she took it and set it in to the palm of her hand, it clicked on to reveal a blue woman in her mid-twenties.

"Hello." said the woman. "My name is Kairi. I am Sir Merik's Artificial Intelligence Unit. You must be his new Master. Master Shaak-ti."

"How do you know this?" asked Shaak-ti.

"It was easy hacking your security network." Kairi replied. "I had to keep a close eye on you and your friends to make sure Sir Merik was not in danger."

"Anyhow." she continued. "I am here to give you the Information about my Master. About 100 years ago, on Merik's home world, two of the five super nations had a little dispute over land and resources that they claimed to be theirs. A few months later, their dispute turned into all out nuclear war and genocide. He and a few others from his temple, manage to escape to a space shuttle leaving for a nearby colony on one of the systems planets. But all of them were blasted by anti-air missiles. Merik was the only one that was able to get to an escape pod and blast off to a safe distance before the ship exploded. He has been in a cryogenic sleep for the past 100 years, so he may be a little...off. But it will take a few days for the effects to wear away."

"Wow." said Shaak-ti.

"What about his past?"

"I'm afraid I do not have that kind information about Sir Merik." said Kairi. "You will have to ask him those questions, but I think you should wait until the time is right."

* * *

"Sword, Check." said Merik as he took out a large katana from the storage-hold and placed it by a sack fill with all his other belongings at the entrance to the storage . "Throwing stars, check. Hmm...what's this?"

Merik pulled out a black block that was about the size of a brick from the bottom of a crate. To his surprise it was not heavy, only about a few pounds or so. On one of the block's side, there was a slot where he could insert a micro chip in and on the top there was a small black dome that laid in the middle.

"I'll have Kairi look at this when she gets back." he said as he set it next to his katana. He then went back to going through the crates for anymore of his items until something caught his eye. A small blue chest with the ying-yang symbol on the top. Merik went to it and slowly picked it up.

"It's the same one I gave Ashley" Merik thought. He opened up to see what the contents were inside of it. At the bottom of it were a cluster of black and white crystals. A tear ran down the cheek of Merik's face.

"The crystals from the Oricoucos Cave" He said. Memories of Ashely flooded into his mind as he looked at the crystals.

* * *

 _"Hey Merik!" said Ashley as she ran up to Merik. "Check these out."_

 _She reached into her pouch and pulled out a black crystal in one hand and a white one in the other._

 _"Where did you get these Ash?" asked Merik as he picked them up and inspected them._

 _"In one of the caves. Come on, I'll show you!" She said as she grabbed his arm and guided him trough the cave until she stopped a small entrance to a another cave. She went through it first."Its right through here."_

 _Merik followed her through the threshold. The cave turned into a tunnel as he walked behind Ashley for what seem like forever. She then halted just a few feet before the end of the tunnel. At her feet were clusters of black and white crystals that were sticking out of the ground._

 _"Cool" said Merik as he knelled down to pick up the crystals. " Lets take them home!"_

 _"But I don't want them to get broken in by pouch." said Ashely. Merik reached into his and pulled out a blue chest with the ying-yang symbol on top of it._

 _"Happy Birthday." said Merik as he handed her the chest and planted a kiss on her lips._

* * *

Merik returned to reality as the memory faded away. He continued to look at the crystals in the chest until he felt a presence behind him. He turn around to see Shaak-ti standing at the door way to the cargo bay with Kairi floating next to her.

"Are you done Merik?" asked Shaak-ti.

"Yes, Master. I am." said Merik as he closed the chest and walked to Shaak-ti. He put the chest in his sack and reached for the black block. "Kairi." said Merik as he showed her the block.

"Kairi, do you know what this is?" asked Merik as he showed her the black box.

"That's a memory cube." said Kairi. "Its holds the history of your kinds history and the foundation to start a new world."

"Does it hold any Military information?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Sir Merik." Kairi replied.

Merik scorned at the black block, "Can we delete all of the military documents?"

"No you can't" said Kairi. "The Maker designed it so that all documents support one another. If you delete one, you destroy all the other documents. They knew that someone would want to delete them so they made it so that it was impossible to do so."

"Damn" swore Merik.

"Don't worry about it Merik." said Shaak-ti as she placed her hand on his shoulders. "Leave it all behind you. Now come on, let's get you settled in." Merik walked with her out of the ship and into the temple. Leaving his old life behind him, and ready to start a new one.

* * *

 _6 months later..._

Merik was meditating in one of the temples sound proof chambers. Six months have already passed since he arrived at the temple and already he mastered the basics of the Force. He was not a full master like some of his friends that he made during his stay there, but he wasn't the worst at using the Force. His hair was cut high and tight on the sides and left about a few inches of his white hair on the top. A small pony tail was braided on the back of his head, indicating that he was now a padwan. He was wearing the same Jedi robes that his master gave him when he first arrived there. The only thing that was missing from him was a lightsaber.

 _Knok knok_

"Enter." said Merik, waking up from his meditation. The door opened and Ahsoka walked in to the chamber, taking a seat next to Merik.

"I heard you were taking the Trial of Skill today." said Ahsoka.

"Yes I am" said Merik as he looked at her. "My Master is astounded how much I have progressed during these last six months."

"Every one is." Said Ahsoka. "Look Merik, you don't have to take it just yet. Just wait a little longer, don't rush into things and hope for the best. Besides, you don't even have a lightsaber built yet!"

"Don't worry about me." said Merik, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I'll do fine, I have face worse challenges than the Trials. Also, I have already built my own lightsaber."

"Really!" said Ahsoka. " Where is it? I want to see it!"

"In my room." said Merik. "You will see it if you come buy when I take my Trail."

"What is your style? Is it like mine or your Master's?"

Merik chuckled at her questions, "You really want to know? Just come tonight. I just hope that Yoda and Master Windu approve my saber and fighting style."

Ahsoka looked at him with a curious look, "Why?"

"Well...my Master was not too thrilled so to speak of my saber and fighting style. But she understands that it best suits me."

"Oh." said Ahsoka. She felt something warm on her hand, she looked down and saw that Merik's hand was holding hers. Her hearts was racing and a blush began to form on her face. Merik looked down and saw that his hand was on hers. He pulled away and turned his back to her.

"Sorry." he said.

"Its ok." she replied. "So...When are you going to get a different style of cloths?"

"What?" asked Merik as he turned to look her. "What gave you that idea?"

"You have been wearing the same cloths since you got here." she said. ,"You should get something that fits your personality. I wear this skimpy little outfit because it makes me feel sexy and Skywalker wears his vest like thing for who knows what. Also, some of the Master's wear a different style of cloths other than robes."

"Um..." groaned Merik , _"Crap, I know where she is going with this."_

"No Ahsoka." said Merik as he scooted away from her. "I am not going shopping with you. You and Barriss almost bored me to death the last time we went out into the city. I got stuck carrying all of your cloths for the whole day!"

"Come on." She said as she scooted closer to Merik. "This time it will be just you and me. How much credits do you have left from our last shopping spree?"

"Fifty...maybe more."

"Pleaseeeeee." begged Ahsoka. "Its been two weeks since the last time I went shopping!"

"Fine." said Merik giving into her pleas, "But we have to be back here before sundown. I do not want to miss my Trial."

"Then let's go!" yelled Ahsoka as she grabbed his arm and rushed him out the door.

* * *

"What about this?" asked Ahsoka as she showed Merik a brown, leather vest along with a pair of black pants. They were in the shopping plaza that was just a few miles away from the Jedi temple. For the past three hours, Ahsoka dragged Merik from one shopping store to another looking for a new out fit for him. They were in a store call the _Ma-long Rouge_ ,

"To dark." said Merik, who was sitting on one of the chairs while Ahsoka was going through the racks of cloths on the wall.

"Come on Merik." groaned Ahsoka as she put the cloths back on the rack.

"We are not leaving here until you get your self a new outfit!"

"We only have fifty republic credits left." said Merik. " What is that going to get us?"

"Something better than Jedi robes." said Ahsoka as she continued to go through the racks of cloths for Merik.

"Here, try this on." Ahsoka tossed him a white cloak with short sleeves that had black seams on it along with a pair of pants white baggy pants. Merik took the cloths and went behind one of the changing folds for a few minutes while Ahsoka waited for him to come out. When he did come out, he was wearing the white cloak with the baggy pants. He had the hood on the cloak up on his head, so almost all of his face was covered in darkness.

"This really fits your personality." said Ahsoka as she was checking him out.

"I like it too." said Merik while he was posing in the mirror, checking out the cloak on him. "How much does it cost?"

Ahsoka looked at the price tag on the back of the cloak and looked closer at it to see if she read it right, "Two hundred credits. Damn, it's the best one that looks good on you and we don't have enough credits!"

"Miss Ahsoka Tano, is that you?" asked a voice from behind them. Both Ahsoka and Merik turned around to see an old man in his sixties wear a luxury robe that went all the way down to the floor. His gray hair was combed back behind his head and his eyes had wrinkly bags underneath them. Behind the old man was a squad of at least ten men wearing blue armor and had staff in their hands along with a blaster rifle at their side.

"Chancellor Palpatine." said Ahsoka with a bow. "It is an honor to see you again sir."

"The honor is all mine Miss Tano." Palpatine replied back. "May I ask who your boyfriend is?"

"He is not my boyfriend Chancellor." Ahsoka said with a blush. "Just a friend."

"Oh right." said Palpatine, "How can I forget, the Jedi Code forbids attachment. I am sorry, but can you introduce me to him?"

"Yes Chancellor." said Ahsoka as she brought Merik infront of the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine, this is Padwan Merik...Valkaawe?"

"Valkyrie" Merik corrected her.

"Yes, Valkyrie." continued Ahsoka. "And Merik, this is Chancellor Palpatine."

"It's an honor to meet you Chancellor." said Merik as he shook Palpatine's hand.

"No the honor is mine Merik." said Palpatine. "So tell me, how long have you been at the Jedi temple? I have never seen you there before."

"About six months." said Merik.

"And you are already a padwan learner? Astounding! I am surprised that young Anakin is still a padwan learner. At this rate you will be a Knight in no time." said Palpatine.

"I know." said Ahsoka, "He is already taking the Trial of Skill tonight!. Skywalker has not even done his Trials yet and he is seventeen!"

"Really." said Palpatine. "May I come by the temple tonight and watch Merik take his trial?"

"Sure...I guess. If Master Windu and Yoda don't mind." said Merik.

"It settled then." said Palpatine before he turned to one of his guards. "Can you please fetch me the Manager?"

"I am right here Chancellor Palpatine." said a man as he rushed to Palpatine. "May I be of service to you?"

"You may. You can put the boy's cloths on my tab." said Palpatine.

"Yes Chancellor." bowed the man before he went off to the registers.

"Thank you sir." said Merik

"Don't mention it Merik." said Palpatine. " I will be seeing you tonight at your Trial." He turned around and proceded to walk out of the store and into the street. His guard followed close behind him as he left the store.

"Finally!" said Meirik. "Now that we got my self a new set of clothes, can we return to the Temple? I have to get ready for tonight."

"Ok." said a disappointed Ahsoka. "I still have not gotten me something!"

"I'll go with you and Barriss next week, ok?"

"It's a date!" yelled Ahsoka. They both walked out of the store, with Merik still wearing his white robe, and walked to the nearest Terminal that would take them back to the temple.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update, I have been doing this on my iTouch since mine broke down again. I finally got a new computer so it should not take as long to up date. thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **A.O.D.**


	4. A New Life Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

 **Yay a fight scene! lol. Thank you Zedax, Tom Sloan, alienvspredator5** , **louiss667, Ahsoka33, Dragoon Galaxy, hoysterrule123, and CrazySmallLady for your support :).**

 **I had a hard time on deciding on what style Merik should use: Regular, Long sword (Like Sephiroth), Duel blade saber, or duel wield two lightsabers so i combined all into one.**

 **Oh and Last chap, the cloths that Merik got are like the ones that were used on the last level on the Force Unleashed. That's where i got the idea. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

Ahsoka stood patiently outside Shaak-ti's and Merik's room, waiting for Merik to collect his lightsaber and put away his cloths that he got from Palpatine. When he came out of the room, he was wearing his old Jedi robes and a cylinder rod that was about a foot and a half long. The rod had equal length, black grips in the middle and close to the ends of it with space in between each grip. There were a couple of gold and red knobs on the rod that were aligned on the rod. Ahsoka knew instantly what the rod was.

"That is your lightsaber?" asked Ahsoka as she looked at it. "I think you made it a little too long than average sabers. I mean its like two combined to make one long one."

"Trust me," said Merik as he hooked it to the back of his belt. "I know what I'm doing."

"Ok." said Ahsoka as they started walking off to the arena that was bellow the temple. The arena was usually held for Padwan tournaments and for training exercises, never for the trial of skill. When a pad wan was taking the trial of skill, he or she would go with a Jedi Knight or Master to one of the sparing rings in the temple.

"I wonder what is so special about my trial that they had to do it in the Arena." said Merik as they arrived at the elevator to take them bellow the temple.

"You did manage to beat Master Windu when you first arrive here and it took two masters to put you down." said Ahsoka.

"Yea." said Merik "I guess that could be why." They both entered the elevator and began to go beneath the Temple. Ahsoka and Merik stood there in silence as the descended below.

"So..." said Ahsoka, breaking the silence between them. "When you first came here and fought me, you called me Ashley. Why?"

Merik stood there in silence as he looked at the ground. Ahsoka could feel sorrow and pain radiating off of his body. When he looked up at her, she could see tears forming in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Your eyes." said Merik. "Your eyes looked like hers. I was hallucinating so I thought that you were her when I looked at you."

"What did she mean to you?" she asked. The elevator began to slow down and came to a halt at the arena level. The doors open but Merik and Ahsoka did not move. She stood there wait for a response from him.

"I loved her." was all the Merik said before departing from the elevator. Ahsoka followed him until both of them were at the entrance to the arena. She knew that this was as far as she was allowed to go, so she stood behind him. The doors began to open as Merik got closer to them.

"Merik." said Ahsoka. Merik turned around at the call of his name. "Good luck and may the Force be with you."

Merik smiled at her and responded, "May the Force be with you too Ahsoka."

* * *

The stands above the arena was full of Padwans, Knights, and Master. All of them were getting their seat to watch Merik's trial. The majority of the female Padwans and Knights tried to get a seat that was closest to the arena, trying to get a glimpse of Merik. Some of them were fighting one another to claim their seats. There was a small section reserved for the Council members at the ends of the arena which was empty except for two Jedi members that preoccupied it, Yoda and Windu. Yoda and Windu were in the middle of a conversation when a little human boy came up to them.

"Masters." said the boy. "There is someone here for you two."

"Please, send him here." said Yoda with a smile. The boy went off and returned with Chancellor Palpatine, who was looking glad to see the two Masters as if they were old friends. The smile disappeared from Yoda's face when he saw the Chancellor take a seat next to him.

"Hello Master Yoda and Master Windu." said Palpatine. "How is your evening? Excited about the Trial?"

"Who told you about Merik's Trial." asked Windu.

"Oh. I met Merik and Miss Ahsoka today out in the Shopping plaza while I was taking a stroll through the city and I found out that he was taking his trial today." said the Chancellor. "So they offered me to watch his Trial."

"Jedi affair, this is." said Yoda. "Focus about the seceding of systems, you must."

"My negotiations will not fail Master Yoda. I have this under control." said Palpatine. "Besides, after weeks of going through bills and files at the Senate, I need a small break."

Before Yoda and Windu could speak to Palpatine, the doors opened to the arena floor to reveail Merik. The crowd of Jedi settled down in their seats as Merik began to walk to the center, looking around for his opponent for his Trial.

"Well?"said Merik as he stood there in the middle of the arena. "I must of scared him off."

"Oh don't be too sure about that Merik." said a voice from behind him. Merik turned around to see a man wearing the exact same robe as him walking toward him. He was in his thirties with brown hair parted to the side. He had a beard that was only a few inched long.

"Master Obi-wan Kinobe." said Merik as he took of his brown robe. "You're testing me?"

"I'm afraid so." said Obi-wan with a grin as he too took of his brown robe. "Let's make this quick shall we?"

"Did you make a reservation in the medical wing before you came down here?" asked Merik as he took out his lightsaber.

"Oh yes I did and I think you should of done the same Merik." said Obi-wan as he got out his. Both of them bowed to one another as respect before getting into their attack stance. Obi-wan raisied his lightaber behind it and activated it, letting out a meter long blue beam of energy. Merik raised his lighsaber so that it was level to the middle of his chest. When he activated his saber a black beam of energy ignited from the tip, with white light radiating from the blade. All the Masters in the stand started to talk with one another when they saw Merik's blade while all the Knights and Padwans looked with wonder at the blade.

"The Blade of Darkness." whispered Yoda as he continued to look at the blade.

"Pardon me Master Yoda?" ask Palpatine.

"The Blade of Darkness was once wielded by the first Jedi or Dark Jedi, we are not clear on the facts." said Windu. "It was said to contain power beyond anything we will ever know or see. The Blade of Darkness had a sister blade, the Blade to Light. Both of them were lost about a hundred years after the formation of the Republic however and no Jedi has ever wielded a black saber since then."

"So your saying that Merik could be Dark Jedi?" asked Palpatine.

"Know, we will not." said Yoda. "Time will tell."

"By then it might be to late." said Palpatine. _"By then he will by mine."_

* * *

Merik and Obi-wan stood there, waiting for the other to begin his attack. After a few seconds of waiting, Obi-wan was the first one to begin his attack. He charged at Merik with his lightsaber still above him and jumped into the air, going ten feet above the ground. When he came down for his strike, Merik already made a dash backwards to avoid Obi-wan's aerial attack. The instant Obi-wan touched the ground, Merik dashed back at him and began his furry strike. Obi-wan barely had time to counter-attack his blows. Each blow that Obi-wan blocked from Merik, he could feel that he was being pushed back farther from where the fight began. Obi-wan finally force pushed Merik backwards, giving space between the two. Obi-wan charged again at Merik only to be force pushed by him. Obi-wan landed on his back just a few yards away from Merik.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we dueled Merik" said Obi-wan as he got up. "The Force is strong in you."

"Your starting to keep up with my style Obi." grinned Merik as he prepared for another strike. From behind him he heard another lightsaber activate. Merik turned around to see a blue blade coming at him. He raised his blade to block the on coming attack. Merik saw who his attacker was when he came into the light, it was Master Plo Koon. Merik used to force to push him back next to Obi-wan.

"Master Plo?" chuckled Merik. "This Trial is full of surprises!"

"This Trial will be the most complicated one ever in the history of the Order Merik." said Plo. "So you better expect the unexpected."

"I think you should to Master." said Merik. His black lightsaber receded into the hilt of his blade. Merik spun the hilt around so that the end was now at the top. When he activated it, the same black blade shot out but this time it was double the length of his first blade.

"Wasn't expecting that" said Obi-wan. He and Plo got into their attack stance as Meirk got into his. Both of the Masters charged at such a great speed, they looked like a blur to the audience. Merik blocked both of their strikes with one swift of his blade, sending them both flying backwards. Merik charged at the masters, lashing out at them with his saber. Both of the Jedi masters struggled to block each of Merik's attacks. For each attack they blocked another came at them, it was like an endless string of attack after attack. As Merik was battling the two masters, he heard not one, but two lightsabers ignite from behind him. He turned around to block two green lightsabers. He was that it was Master Kit and to his despise, Master Rexine, holding them. Merik jumped out of the group of Jedi masters and landed far away as the group as the force would let him.

"Four masters against one padwan?" said Merik as he deactivated his lightsaber. "This is unfair."

"It seemed suited for you Merik." sad Raxine. "After all your are the most skilled Jedi we have ever seen. Or should I say Sith!"

"Will you please drop it Raxine." said Kit. "He is not a Sith lord."

"He is a Sith!" yelled Raxine. "He holds the Blade of Darkness. Only a Sith could wield such a deadly weapon."

"We are here to test him in the Trial of Skill Raxine, not to prove to every one that he is a Sith." said Obi-wan.

"He is!" yelled Raxine as he charged at Merik with his green lightsaber. Merik ignited his lightsaber's meter long blade mode and block Raxine's attack. Merik used the force to push him back to the Jedi masters. When Raxine was back away from him, Merik spun his hilt so that it was level in front of him. When it was, another meter long black beam of energy shot out of the other end of the hilt.

"See!" yelled Raxine. "He wields a duel-blade lightsaber! He is clearly a Sith!."

"Or I'm just a complete badass." retorted Merik as he waited for an attack from Raxine. Everyone in the stands laughed at Merik's comment. This only made Raxine more angry as he lashed out at Merik. Merik easily deflected every strike that Raxine through at him. The crowd looked at the fight in amusement as Merik faced off Raxine. Merik was clearly winning with his duel-blade lightsaber. Raxine was losing ground as the fight continued. It wasn't until Raxine used the force to push Merik back away from him that ended Merik's constant bombardment of slashes.

"Give up Master Raxine?" asked Merik.

"Never!"yelled Raxine.

Merik twisted the hilt of his lightsaber so that the one hilt became two. Merik now had one light saber in both of his hands.

"Then I will assure you that I will make this quick." said Merik as he charged at Raxine.

"Die Sith scum!" Raxine yelled as he raised his hands at Merik. Purple lightning shot out of his finger tips and made an ark that hit Merik right in the chest. Merik fell to the ground, screaming in pain when the lightning struck him. Raxine stuck him again and again, sending more purple lightning at him. Merik's body was smoking when Raxine stop electrocuting him. Merik tried to stand up but collapse and landed on his hands and knees. Master Obi-wan, Plo, and Kit ran up to save Merik but Raxine waved his hand and send all the Masters flying against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Raxine started to walk to him with his lightsaber activated in hand. As he raised it above his head to execute him, a red blur came up from behind Merik and blocked Raxine's attack. Raxine looked at who the defender was and saw that it was Ahsoka Tano with her green saber touching his.

"You defend a Sith little girl?" growled Raxine.

"I'm just defending a friend from a mad Jedi." said Ahsoka as she looked him in the eye.

Raxine raised his hand and shot purple lightning at her, sending her flying to the wall. She yelled in pain and then fainted from it. Raxine then turned his attention to Merik to finish what he had started. As his blade came down on Merik, it halted just before it touched his hair. Raxine tried to move but couldn't, as if his body would not respond to him. Merik looked up at him with not his blue eyes, but pure white eyes with no iris or pupil in them. Merik slowly got up, still looking at Raxine with his ghostly eyes. Merik raised his hand, sending Raxine flying in to the arena wall. Raxine scrambled onto his feet after he landed and shot more purple lightning at Merik. Merik raised his hand and absorbed the purple lightning. The lighting formed a small ball in the palm of Merik's hand, which he crush after Raxine was done shotting lightning at him. Merik raised his right hand and shot white lightning right at Raxine. When it struck him, he screamed in agonizing pain as it went through his entire body. Merik continued to shock him over and over again, showing no emotion while he did it.

"STOP!" yelled Ahsoka as she tried to get up. "Stop it Merik."

Merik stopped electrifying the old master and turned to Ahsoka. He stood there, just looking at her with his ghostly eyes. Then his body tensed up as if a current was going through him, and collapsed to the ground...not moving or breathing.

* * *

 **A.O.D.**


	5. A New Life Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

 **Yea, this one was kind short and boring, but its the calm before the storm so to speak. I promise the next chap will be a fight scene. :)**

 **And hoysterrule123, I saw that mistake last chapter. I thought I put it in when I typed it. Thanks.**

 **Also, I am looking for a Beta for this fic, thanks**

 **A.O.D**

* * *

" _I did this for you Merik!" yelled the woman in the shadows. They were on a volcanic planet. Merik could feel the heat and humidity in the air as they stood on the metal platform. Volcanoes exploded in the background as he stood there looking at her._

" _I didn't want this!" Merik yelled back. Several emotions were going through him at once. Betrayal, hurt, pain, shock, and denial. He could feel his legs tremble below him._

" _If you're not with me." said the Woman. "Then you're my enemy!"_

 _Merik stood there is disbelief. He then reached behind his back for his lightsaber, "Only a Sith deals in absolute. I'll do what I must."_

" _You will try and fail my love." said the woman as she activated her white lightsaber. Merik activated his black blade to block her attack._

* * *

Merik woke up from his nightmare and found out that he was in a nice, warm bed. His vision was blurry but he could tell that there were people around his bed. As his vision started to clear up, he could see Barriss, Shaak-ti, Obi-wan, Windu, and Yoda standing around him.

"What happened." groaned Merik as he tried to get up, but Shaak-ti pushed him back down.

"Lay down Merik." said Barriss. "You were just circling the drain a little while ago. It's a good thing they got you to me just in time."

"As for what happened Merik." said Windu in a serious tone. "You almost killed Master Raxine."

"Me, kill him?" said Merik in shock. "I think you mean HE almost killing ME Master Windu."

"Don't you remember the fight Merik?" asked Obi-wan

"Yea." said Merik, "He was electrocuting me to death and Ahsoka tried to stop him. He used the Force to throw her away from me and..."

"And what Merik?" asked Shaak-ti

"Every thing went black...What happened to Master Raxine?"

Obi-wan pointed to the bed that was next to Merik's. Merik looked at the bed and saw Master Raxine laying on the bed with five different monitors hooked up to him. Bandages covered both of his arms and parts of head.

"What happened to him?" asked Merik.

"Electrocuted him, you did. With Sith lightning." said Yoda.

"I didn't do anything to him!"said Merik, who was starting to get agitated at the masters. He looked into Yoda's eyes as he looked into his. Looking for why would they accuse him of doing this to Raxine.

"Rest, you need" said Yoda before walking away from Merik's bed. "Windu, Shaak-ti, come with me."

Both of the masters left the medical wing, leaving Merik all alone in his bed with no one beside him. As he was starting to drift into sleep, two figures dashed from behind the curtains and stopped at Merik's bed side. The two figures turned out to be Ahsoka and one of his closest friend, Anakin Skywalker.

"God!" yelled Merik. "Give me a heart attack will ya!"

"Shh Merik, you'll expose them." said Barriss as she and Ahsoka put their hands on his mouth to muffle his voice. "I thought I told you guys to wait until I said the coast was clear."

"It's the middle of the night!" said Anakin. "I don't think anyone else will up this late."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Meriks as he pushed both of their hands away.

"We are here to see how your doing." said Anakin. "Yoda and Windu told everyone not to visit you until they get to the bottom on what happened tonight."

"Look.", began Merik, "I have no idea what happened tonight. So do you three mind telling me what did happen?"

"Maybe this will help refresh your mind." said Barriss as she pulled out a holopad and placed it in front of Merik. When it turned on it showed Merik kneeling on the ground in front of Raxine, who had his lightsaber activated in hand. Before Raxine could lower his blade to strike Merik, Ahsoka rush to Merik's side to block the attack. Lightning shot from Raxine's finger tips, electrocuting Ahsoka. As she fainted and Raxine began to strike Merik again, he stopped. The hologram began to stutter and went blank.

"There was more to it!" said Barriss as she shook the holopad.

"Merik." said Anakin. "Its kinda hard to explain, but you were...not yourself. Barriss and I could feel the Force with you as if you were one with it. You produced Sith lightning that almost killed Raxine."

"I dont recall any of this." said Merik. "Maybe a night's rest will refresh my memory."

"Your right." said Ahsoka. "I think we should go guys. Merik needs to sleep, he has had a rough day."

As the three padwans were walking out the door, Merik laid up in his bed to watch them leave. He caught Ahsoka looking back at him before the door closed in front of her, leaving him all alone in the Medica; wing with an unconscious Raxine. As he laid there in silence, he shot straight up and called out into the darknes.

"Kairi."

At the call of his voice, a hologram of a woman appeared by his bed side.

"Yes Sir Merik?" responded Kairi.

"Did you witness the events of tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I did." she responded. "What do you think triggered you to be come...so powerful?"

"When Raxine attacked Ahsoka, all I saw was Ashley dieing again before my own eyes. I felt helpless to save her from Raxine's wrath. I felt as if I was to weak to do anything. Then something happened, I felt a powerful force from within me. It was beyond anything I have felt with the Force, but I could not control it. I wanted to stop my self from harming Raxine, but it was like someone else was in control of my body. It wasn't until I heard Ahsoka's voice that I was able to gain control again."

"Then why not tell the truth to Master Yoda and Windu?" asked Kairi. "This is serious. You have a power that you can not control."

"And be thrown out of the Order for suspicion of falling to the dark side?" snapped Merik. "This place and Ahsoka is the only thing that reminds me of home and I don not want to lose that!."

"I undersatnd Merik." said Kairi. "I will promise you that I'll keep this between you and me. However you will have to tell them soon about this. Rest now, you need it."

"Thank you Kairi." said Merik. Kairi disappeared from the side of his bed, leaving him alone again. Merik started to fell droopy and tiredness consumed him.

* * *

Palpatine felt a sudden shift in the Force as he sat in his office. He was not expecting this sudden change in the Force. He reached out to the Force to see the rise his empire that he worked so hard to achieve, but nothing was there. It was clouded. He looked for the vision of young Skywalker pledging him self to the dark side of the Force for the safety of his wife, but that to was clouded. He sat there for a minute, tapping his fingers on the desk as he though on what could possibly cause this sudden shift in the Force.

" _Could it be Merik?"_ Palpatine though to himself. Palpatine pressed a button on the side of his chair. A small hologram of a old man with gray hair and beard appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" asked the man as he kneeled before Palpatine.

"Lord Tyranus." said Palpatine. "I have felt a sudden shift in the Force."

"So have I my master." said Count Dooku, "What could be the reason of this sudden change."

"I dont know my apprentice." said Palpatine. "But what ever it is has also clouded our power to see the future. I'm afraid that we are now just as blind as the Jedi."

"Shall we continue as planned my master?"

"Yes." said Palpatine. "We will continue for now. Is Darth Lara almost done with her training?"

"She is almost done my master." said Dooku with a grin."She is by far the most powerful Force sensitive individual I have ever met. She is extremely skilled with a lightsaber my master, I think that the Jedi will be over their head if they wish to face her."

"Good. Very good." grinned Palpatine."Now when she is done with her training, I have a new assignment for you."

* * *

Merik woke up when the sun pierced through the medical wing's windows. He looked to the side of his bed and saw his lightsaber on the nightstand. He picked it up to see if someone had tampered with it while he was recovering in the medical wing.

"Great friend, young Ahsoka is." said a voice from behind him. He turned his head around and saw master Yoda in his hover chair.

"She returned it to me?" asked Merik.

"Yes, she did." replied the old master. "Came to see you in the middle of the night, she did. To see if you were all right."

"I'm feeling better than ever" said Merik. "Is there something you wish to ask me Master Yoda?"

"Yes young Merik, I do." said Yoda as he looked him at him. "Do you recall the events from last night?"

"Only bits and pieces master." replied Merik. "When I remember all of it, I will inform you."

"Fair enough Merik." said Yoda, "Take a day off, you will. Find peace with your self, you must."

"Thank you Master." said Merik before Yoda hovered off. Merik got out of his bed and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He began to walk out of the medical wing and to his and his master's room. As he was walking down the halls, people were avoiding him. Some went the other direction when he was walking toward them.

" _What the hell is everyone's problem?"_ Merik thought to himself as he briskly walked to the room. When he got to the room, he saw that his master was not there. She was probably off teaching her group of younglings on the training floor. He went to his side of the room to collect the clothes that he bought yesterday and went to the bathroom to change into them. When he came out in his white robe uniform, he saw Ahsoka, Barriss, and Anakin raving the small kitchen.

"Is there anything eatable here!" groaned Anakin as he looked through the fridge.

"How did you guys get in?" asked Merik with his arms crossed. Ahsoka and Barriss both pointed at Anakin, who was still going through the fridge.

"Anakin!"yelled Merik.

"What?" he yelled back, "Oh great. Thanks for ratting me out guys."

"No problem Skyguy." laughed Ahsoka. "So Merik, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't know." said Merik. "Maybe stay in here. Nobody seems to want to be near me, except for you guys."

"That's because they are afraid that you might go Sith on them if they piss you off." said Ahsoka. "How about you come spar with us? Anakin thinks that he can beat you this time."

"I know that I will beat him Snips." chuckled Anakin.

"Then what are we waiting for." said Merik, "Lets go!"


	6. A New Life Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

 **Haha! I finished this chapter right before I have to head off to my college class! Now that college is starting for me, it will be sometime before the next chap. (maybe this weekend) I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you my fellow reviewers for giving me motivation to continue on writing this fic.**

 **Also, I am thinking on making a few "Lemon" (where did they get that from?) chapters for A New life but i want to keep it a teen fic. So instead of changing the rating, I am still going to keep this a Teen fic and make a different fic for the lemon chapters. just add me to your author alert if you are interested in reading them.**

 **Oh and I am still looking for a Beta reader. Please help.**

 **A.O.D**

* * *

"Stop trying to hit me Anakin and hit me." ,taunted Merik as he blocked another attack with his meter long black lightsaber. Anakin and Merik were dueling in the Sparing chamber, a football stadium sized room with old lightsabers hanging on the walls for younglings and padwans who wish to practice. The chamber was empty for that morning, so the four of them had the whole floor to spar. Anakin and Merik were sparing for the past ten minutes while Barriss and Ahsoka cheered them on from the side lines.

"You...underestimate...my...power.",gasped Anakin as he tried to strike another blow at Merik, who swatted it away with a flick of his saber. Anakin's lightsaber deactivated when he swatted it away and Anakin fell to the ground.

"I think you underestimate mine Anakin." ,said Merik as he crouched next to Anakin to help him up. "At least you lasted longer than last time."

"One day I'll beat you." ,said Anakin as Merik help support him as they walked to Barriss and Ahsoka.

"Till that day comes my friend, you can keep on trying.",chuckled Merik as he laid Anakin on a bench to recover. He turned to Ahsoka and Barriss after he set him down.

"Who's next?"

"Me!", Ahsoka and Barriss in unison.

"No," said a voice from behind Merik, "I shall face him."

Merik turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway to the chamber. He was about in his mid-twenties with messy black hair. He had a scar that went through his left eye along with another one going through his lip. He wore a black leather shirt with a pair of black pants. Gripped in the palm of his hand was a hilt of a light saber.

"You will pay to what you done to my master, Merik.", said the man as he activated his blue lightsaber.

"Jericho," said Merik, "Shouldn't you be in the Shili system?"

"I was until I got word on what you did to Master Raxine.",said Jerico, "He was always right, you are a Sith scum."

"I am not a Sith.", growled Merik, "He is a liar and a bastard! You have been brainwashed by a master who believes that he is always right!"

"Take that back!", yelled Jericho as he charged at Merik. Merik activated his meter long lightsaber just in time to block the on coming attack. As Merik went to counter attack, Jericho did a back flip away from Merik to keep distance between the two.

"I have been studying you for a while Merik.", said Jericho, "You are the best sword fighter in the Jedi Order, but your weakness is using the Force."

"So what is that suppose to mean?"yelled Merik.

"It means, that you can't stop this.", grinned Jericho as he raise his hand and gripped as though he was trying to choke someone. Merik started to charge at him but couldn't move. He could feel his airway being squash inside him. He tried to breath but no air came to his lungs. He grabbed his neck to try and relief the blocked air way.

"Stop!", yelled a voice.

Jerico turned around to see who ordered him to stop. He saw Ahsoka, Anakin, and Barriss with their lightsabers activated and charging at Jericho. Jerico released Merik from the choke grip, leaving him collapsing to the ground. The three padwans brought their lightsabers down on Jericho but they were not quick enough. Jericho already had his lightsaber up to block all three of the attacks. He pushed them back with the force, sending them flying backwards. Jericho used Force Choke to strangle both Anakin and Barriss before throwing them against the wall, leaving Ahsoka alone to defend herself.

"Not her. Don't do it.", gasped Merik as he tried to get up. "You will be making a huge mistake."

"Oh really?", asked Jericho,"You mean...don't do this." Ahsoka start to gag for air as she began to float above the ground.

"Stop!", yelled Merik.

"Only by embracing the power of the darkside can stop me Merik." said Jericho as Ahsoka floated higher and higher in the air. "Do it, show me the Sith who you really are."

"No...AGH!", yelled Merik. He began to hover in the air as lightning shot out of his hands. Jericho let go of the unconscious Ahsoka and turned to face Merik. When Merik floated back to the ground Jericho saw that his eyes were not yellow as a Siths eyes, but pure white with no iris in them.

"Yes.", said Jericho as he brought his lightsaber up to attack position. Merik twisted his hilt so that it became two hilts and activated his saber so that a meter long, black beams of light shot out of both hilts.

Jericho was the first to attack, by dashing at Merik with such speed that he seemed like a blur. Just before Jericho could land his blow, Merik vanished. Jericho looked around to see where Merik dashed off to but found that he was not in the room. As he was looking around, he heard a lightsaber ignite from behind him. Before Jericho could turn around and block the attack, he felt something hot graze on his back. Jericho screamed in pain as he turned around to see Merik, but he wasn't there. He then heard another lightsabe activate from behind him, along with the sound of burning flesh as it grazed his back again. Before he could move to retreat from the from, he felt another burning graze from his chest, then his arms, then his legs, and finally his neck as he fell to the ground. As he laid there on the ground, he felt something crushing his chest. He began to float in the air as the pain intensified as his rib cage began to cave in. Jericho saw Merik as he floated in the air, holding his hands up as he began to crush Jericho with the Force.

"Merik! Stop, you must!",yelled a voice. Merik turned and saw Yoda on the other end of the chamber with his small green lightsaber in his hand. Yoda looked into his eyes and saw that there was nothing but pure whiteness. Merik used the Force and threw Jericho to the wall, slamming him unconscious.

"Merik, you are not."

Merik charged at Yoda with both lightsabers in hand. Yoda jumped out of the way from Merik's attack and began his counter attack. Both lightsabers collided as the two locked eyes. Merik broke from the standstill and started to unleash furry strikes at the old master. Yoda blocked attack after attack as Merik continued his berserk. Just before Yoda could strike back, Merik used the Force to throw the master back against the wall.

"Master Yoda!" yelled Windu as he ran into the chamber with a half of dozen masters behind him. Windu turned and saw Merik staring at his with his ghostly eyes. Windu and the other masters summoned their lightsabers and got ready into an attack stance. Merik however, did not prepare to face the masters. He raised his hands above his head and brought them to his chest. When his arms came down, the lights in the room flickered and burnt out, leaving the room in complete darkness. The only light that was in the room was the hue of the lightsabers and the red dimly light emergency lights from the walls.

Windu was the first to venture into the darkness. The light from his purple lightsaber gave him only a foot of visibility and he could not sense Merik in the room. As Windu walked into the darkness, he heard a pair of lightsabers humming from the side of him. He shifted to avoid the attack and brought up his blade to block the second blade. Just as soon as the attack began, it was over, leaving Windu alone in the dark.

All of the other masters ran up to Windu and formed a ring around him to let him recover from the attack. While Windu was recovering, one of the masters was yanked from the circle and dragged into the shadow. The others heard him scream for a second and silence soon followed, leaving the masters scared as the stood there in the dark.

* * *

Shaak-ti ran as fast as she could to the sparring chamber. She felt Merik in pain just a while ago then it was blocked by and unknown force. Fearing the worst, she ran faster as she became a blur to the Jedi in the halls. When she arrived at the chamber, she saw that it was in almost complete darkness. The only light that she saw was the Ring of lightsabers and the red dim light from the walls but each passing second, each of the masters were dragged out of the ring by the shadows.

Kairi soon materialized in front of her with a worried expresion on her face.

"We must find Ahsoka." she said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kairi yelled.

Shaak-ti reached out with Force to feel for Ahsoka. She felt her presence in the room, it was faint but she knew that it was hers. She opened her eyes and saw her on the ground near the wall. Shaak-ti ran to her side and knelt down to feel for her pulse. Her pulse was weak. Shaak-ti put her right hand on her chest and one on her head. Light began to glow from her hands and seep in to Ahsoka's skin. Ahsoka then shot up as if being awaken from a nightmare.

"Gah." she groaned, "What happened?"

"There is no time to explain." said Kairi as she materialized next to them. "You must tell Merik to stop this before he kills someone!"

"Where is he?" asked Ahsoka as she looked around in the darkness. "Merik!"

A being stepped out of the shadows in front of her, it was Merik. SHe looked at his eyes and didn't see his blue eyes, but pure white eyes. He looked at her for a second then his body began to go into rig. He let out a scream of pain before collapsing in front of Ahsoka. She reach out to him and caught him before he hit the ground. She set him down and rolled him over to check if he was still breathing. He coughed a couple of times before opening his eyes. Both of them looked at each other for a second before Merik closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I'm sorry I lost control."

He fainted in her arms.

* * *

A few hours later, all of the council members were in the high chamber, including Raxine and Shaak-ti. Shaak-ti and Raxine locked eyes for the first few moments of the meeting before turning their attention to Windu and Yoda.

"I believe that Merik has become too dangerous to be staying here at the temple." said Windu. "He has a power that he can not control."

"Agree, I do." said Yoda. "Not him self, he is, when his powers are unleashed."

"Then what shall we do with him?" asked Kit.

Shaak-ti stood up from her chair and gave a soft cough to get the attention of all the masters, "I will take him on Obi-wan's assignments. He and his padwan can stay here while Merik and I are out in the Republic. It will keep him away from the temple and her."

"Her?" asked Windu.

"Miss Ahsoka Tano." said Kairi as she appeared next to Shaak-ti. "I was going to wait until Merik told you all in person but seeing that he has no control of himself when she is harmed, I see it fit to inform you why he becomes...so powerful."

"What does she have to do with him?" spat Raxine.

"She is a connection to someone he lost long ago." Kairi glared at Raxine, "Ahsoka reminds him of a lover that he could not save. She can unleash him and control him. You should know that from last night Master Raxine."

Raxine shifted in his seat as he was haunted from the memories of the night before.

"The it's settled." said Windu. "Shaak-ti, you and Merik will be switching placed with Obi-wan and Skywalker. Lets hope that this is for the best. You are dismissed Shaak."

Shaak-ti bowed to Master Yoda and Windu before heading out of the chamber. Raxine got out of his chair and was about to head out until Yoda gave a small grunt.

"Yes Master Yoda?" asked Raxine as he faced Yoda and Windu.

"Yoda and I believe that you no longer server a purpose on the council." said Windu as he glared at Raxine.

"Why would you say that?" asked Raxine.

"Provoked him, you did. Unleash him, you did." said Yoda. "Merik has to leave now because you unleashed him."

"Your saying that I am being removed from the Council because I proved that Merik is a spawn of a Sith?"

"Leave now, you must and never return." said Yoda, pointing at the door behind Raxine. Raxine stormed out of the council chamber, leaving the masters behind.

* * *

 **Review please...**


	7. A New Life Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 7** **Ok, this takes place right at the beginning of Episode 2 and if you guys read last chapter, I was thinking of making "Lemon" chapters for this fic but instead of changing the rating, I'm going to make a separate fic for the "Lemons". Ok? Enjoy Chapter 7 of A New Life. This fic is just as half as popular at Transission into Darkness by LadyDae :)**

**Chapter 7** **Ok, this takes place right at the beginning of Episode 2 and if you guys read last chapter, I was thinking of making "Lemon" chapters for this fic but instead of changing the rating, I'm going to make a separate fic for the "Lemons". Ok? Enjoy Chapter 7 of A New Life. This fic is just as half as popular at Transission into Darkness by LadyDae :)**

3 years later...

Merik shifted in his seat as he was flying his blue triangle shape, Delta-B starfighter next to his master's while they were descending to the clouds of Coreasant. They just completed their 12 hour, hyperspace journey from Bakura and were now heading for the Jedi temple for an emergency Jedi council meeting. Shaak-ti, being a council member, had to attend the meeting. Since Merik was still her padwan, this was a opportunity to visit the temple and see his friends again.

"Relax Merik." Shaak-ti's voice said through his radio. "I can sense that you are excited to go back to the temple."

"I'm just excited to see my friends Master." said Merik. "It's been six months since we last been here and that only lasted a day."

"I know Merik," said Shaak-ti. "I know you miss them, but you need to learn to let them go. Attachment is not they way of the Jedi, you should know that by now. They know that they have to let you go every time you leave."

"I do know Master. Sorry." said Merik. _"But attachment to her is the only thing that keeps me sane."_

The two starfighters emerged from the clouds above and began to merge with the traffic. After a few minutes of fly in the lane of cars, they tilted to their starboard side so that their ships had the Jedi temples in their sights. Their ships began to slow down as they approached the temples hanger bay. The main computer of the Jedi temple took control of their starfighters and safely guided them to one of the ports that held the Jedi starfighters. Merik was the first out of his cockpit and began to walk to the hallway doors. From behind him came a sound of bleeps and bloops. Merik turned around and saw his blue astromech droid hop out of its socket in the Jedi starfighter.

"Yes R5," said Merik. "I'll wait for you and Master Shaak-ti."

"Beep bloop." responded the droid as he rolled to Merik.

"Merik!" yelled a voice. As soon as Merik turned around to see who was calling him, his vision was clouded by black hair. He could tell that the person who was hugging him was female. She continued oh hugging him until he patted her on the back to tell her that he couldn't breath. When the girl pulled away, Merik saw that is was Barriss.

"It's so good to see you again." Barriss said with a smile. Merik saw that she has black lipstick on her lips and her eyes were bushier than usual, "It's been weeks since your last transmission."

"Barriss," said Merik as he looked at her face, "You look...different."

"You've noticed?" asked Barriss, blushing. "It took Anakin weeks to notice this."

"You know him Barriss," said Merik. "He doesn't see the full picture of something, even thought it's right in his face." The two laughed at Merik's comment. Shaak-ti slowly walked up to the two padwans as they chatted in in hanger bay.

"Padwan Offee." said Shaak-ti as she smiled at the two. "How is Master Luminara?"

"She is doing well Master Shaak-ti." said Barriss. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." said Shaak-ti. "Come on Merik, we have to go."

"Yes Master." obeyed Merik. "See you later Barriss and tell Ahsoka that I said hi if I don't get the chance to see Merik."

"I will." sighed Barriss as Merik and Shaak-ti walked away from her. The two Jedi walked out of the hanger bay and proceeded on walking down the temple's halls. R5 went to his docking station in the hanger with the other droid that stayed there. The Jedi masters in the halls turned away when they saw the two walking in the hall but the knights and padwans waved or said hello as they walked by. Merik and Shaak-ti entered their room. Merik went to his bed, put his bag and lightsaber on the side, and settled down while Shaak-ti set her belongings on her bed. She then began to walk to the door.

"I'll be back in a little while Merik." said Shaak-ti. "The meeting should not take too long."

"Yes Master." groaned Merik as he began to drift into sleep.

"And don't leave the room." said Shaak-ti before leaving Merik in the room. Merik groaned again, he was planing on taking a little nap then go look for Ahsoka when she was done with her classes. As he was slowly drifting into sleep, he felt a disturbance in the force. There was someone else in the room. He began to reach for his light saber as he laid there on his bed, but he didn't feel it by his bag. He jolted out of his bed and reached for his bag to see if it was there, it wasn't.

"Looking for this?" said a voice. Merik grinned when he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Ahsoka sitting on his bed with his lightsaber in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Merik as he took a seat next to her and took his lightsaber back.

"Yea," she said, "but I told them that I wasn't feeling well this morning. So I waited in here, hiding in your closet until you got home."

"You will get in trouble for lying to your masters." said Merik.

"I know." said Ahsoka. "But every time we get news that you are coming back, they always give me a ton of homework! It's like they want to keep me busy so that I can't see you."

"Their just afraid that if you get injured when I'm around," said Merik, "I might go into my berserk thing."

"But Master Yoda all ways said that we should not fear anything." said Ahsoka. "Why should you be any different?"

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."Merik said in his best attempt to speak like Yoda. The two laughed at this, but it didn't last long. Merik felt his master's presence along with someone else in the hall out side the room.

"Quick, hide." said Merik. Ahsoke dashed to his closet and closed the door. As soon as his closet door was closed, Master Shaak-ti and Obi-wan Kenobi walked into the room. His master had a disappointing look on her face while Obi-wan was smiling.

"Good evening Merik." greeted Obi-wan.

"Good evening Master Obi-wan?" responded Merik. "How is Anakin?"

"Good." said Obi-wan. "Merik, the Council has a mission for you. A few days ago, Senator Amidala was a victim of an attempted assassination while she tried to attend the Clone Bill committe. Someone tried to blow up her ship when she arrived here and just last night, the assassin tried to kill her again but failed. Anakin and I hunted down the bounty hunter who was behind the attack but she was killed while we tried to interrogate her. We believe that another bounty hunter was involved as well to make sure no one could find who was behind the assassination."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Merik.

"I need your help in finding who this bounty hunter is." said Obi-wan, "You do know some bounty hunters here on Coruscant, correct?"

"Yes Master Obi-wan, I do but why me? You have Anakin to help you with this assignment." said Merik.

"Because," Obi-wan said, "He is protecting Senator Amidala while she is returning to Naboo. Merik, you are the best in the Order and I need your help. This could be the difference between War and Peace."

"I don't think I will be much help.," said Merik, "I can't go around and ask every bounty hunter who tried to kill the Senator, its against their rules. I need a weapon that this bounty hunter uses so that I can ask who uses the type of weapon. It's the only way they can point me in the right direction with out breaking their rules."

"Then take this." said Obi-wan, tossing Merik a coin sized holopad. Merik caught the holopad and activated it. A small hologram appeared in front of him. It showed him a one inch needle with three fins coming from it.

"This will do." said Merik as he put the holopad in one of his belt compartments.

"Thank you for your help Merik." said Obi-wan. "Keep me posted on your investigation. Good day."

Obi-wan left the room, leaving Merik and Shaak-ti alone in the room.

"You don't have to do this Merik." said Shaak-ti.

"It gives me an opportunity to prove that I am independent Master."said Merik as he got up to get ready for his mission. "Besides, I get to stay here longer."

"And to see Ahsoka." said Shaak-ti. "You know what happens when you two are around and she gets hurt."

"I know Master." said Merik. "But I have matured over the last three years and I have been able to keep my emotions in check."

"Are you sure?" asked Shaak-ti. "I can sense that you are hiding someone in this room."

"Um.." Merik said nervously. Shaak-ti waved her had at Merik's closet to revile Ahsoka standing there with a nervous grin on her face.

"Hi", she said.

"Leave please and go to your room." said Shaak-ti as she pointed at the door. Ashoka sadly obeyed Shaak-ti and slowy walked to the door. Her and Merik locked eyes for a second before she went out of the room. When she was gone, Merik turn to his master.

"You must learn to let her go." Shaak-ti said, "Attachment is the path to the darkside Merik and I don't want to lose you like other masters have before me. You are like the son that I never had."

"I know Master." Merik said as he hugged Shaak-ti. "Thank you for your guidance over these last three years."

"Your welcome Merik." said Shaak-ti as she hugged Merik., "You should go now, the quicker you get this assignment done the quicker you can come back."

"Yes Master." bowed Merik before he ran out the door.

* * *

Marik sat in one of the bars empty booths. He had wonder the streets of the lower district going from bar to bar, asking anyone if they knew a bounty hunter that used the dart on his holodisk. So far he had no success. This was his last and final bar, _Shulo tik_ , before he would return to the temple for the night. The bar was packed with bounty hunters from all over the galaxy, each bragging about who they caught the night before and the amount they earned from the bounty. As Merik sat in his booth alone, a female human waiter wearing short shorts and a white tank top came up to his booth.

"May I get you anything Sir?" She asked.

"Water." Merik replied.

"And I will have the strongest drink you have Miss." said a man in brown robes as he took a seat across from Merik.

"Yes gentlemen." said the waitress before disappearing behind the bar full of drunk bounty hunters.

"When someone comes to a bar Merik," said the man. "they order beer, not water."

"True, Xavier." said Merik. "But I am not here to get drunk tonight."

"Then what brings you here my friend?" asked the man. The waitress return with their drinks before Merik could speak, she put their drinks down on the table then disappeared into the crowd again. Merik reached for his water and took a sip as Xavier did the same.

"I am looking for a bounty hunter who uses this kind of dart.", Merik said as he slid the holodisk to Xavier. He took the holodisk and activated it to illuminate the replica of the dart.

"I have never seen any bounty hunter use that kind of dart in my life.", said Xavier as he tossed it back to Merik,"I think you should give up on this and go home Merik."

Merik felt the force as Xavier talked to him. He could feel that Xavier was nervous about something and his eyes were shifting a lot as he spoke.

"Why?" asked Merik. "What is wrong?"

Xavier leaned in to Merik so that no one else could here them, "There is a five-hundred thousand price tag on your head Merik. It was issued a few days ago, right after that Senator's ship blew up so who ever you are looking for might be the person who hired the attack."

"Do you know who marked me?" whispered Merik.

"She goes by the name of Lara." whispered Xavier. "We don't have time to talk, you have to get out of here. I recommend you take the back way out of here. I saw a few bounty hunters ready at the door for when you come out."

"Got it." said Merik as he got up. "I'll see you some other time."

Merik calmly walked to the restrooms that were located at the back of the bar. He was thankful that they were empty when he reached them. As he looked around the room for a way out, he saw a window hat he could fit through above one of the stalls. He used the force to blow the window out before he jumped through it it. When he landed on his feet, he saw that he was alone in the back ally. He began to walk at a briskly pace to get to his speeder before any of the bounty hunters realized that he already left the bar. When he was a few yards from entering the sidewalk, five figures with blasters came around the corner and aimed right at Merik.

"Don't' move Jedi," said one of the men in a deep, groggy voice. Merik halted in his place. From behind him, he could hear five more men walking down the other end of the ally. He was now trapped.

 _Zip._

Merik felt something pinch him in the back. As he went to reach for it, he felt dizzy and began to lose his balance. He stumbled to the ground as he tried to walk.

"Don't worry Jedi." said the man again. "Your worth more to us alive than dead. This little sedative will keep you under control while we deliver you to Lara. So we won't have to worry about your Jedi tricks."

As two of the men bended over to pick up Merik, two red bolts of energy came shooting from the shadows of the ally, killed both of the men who tried to pick up Merik. The other bounty hunters aimed their rifles at the shadows where the shots came from and opened fired. As one went closed to the shadows to see if the person was dead, another red blot hit him in the head, killing him instantly. Before the others had a chance to fire again at the shadows, a figure stepped out and blasted at the seven remaining bounty hunters . Merik rolled over to his back to see who his savior was, he could tell that the person was female. She wore a black, hooded robe with tight leather pants along with a belt that held her two blaster pistols. When she got to Merik, she knelled down beside him and put his head on her lap. She took her hood off to revile a pale white, beautiful face of a woman in her twenties with long black hair that just went past her shoulders. As they looked at each other, Merik saw tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"Merik." she said. "I can't believe that I finally found you."

"Ashley." was all the Merik managed to gasp before giving in to the sedative.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Man this story is getting twisted and twisted by the chaper. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Oh and lady gaga reviewer, I saw your review for chapter 2 and I literally LMAO. What you said is sad but true. XD  
**

 **A.O.D**


	8. A New Life Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

 **By A.O.D**

* * *

Ahsoka paced back and forth in her room. It was morning at the Jedi temple and she has not yet got a call from Merik. He would usually call her before she went to bed but because of his mission, she expected him to call later.

"Where is he?" she said out loud. After a few more minutes of pacing in he cramped room, she went out her door and ran through the halls of the temple until she reached her destination, Shaak-ti's room. Ahsoka knocked on the door a few times and waited out side for Merik to answer. To her surprise, it was Master Shaak-ti who answered the door.

"Yes Ahsoka?" asked Shaak-ti.

"Master Shaak-ti." said Ahsoka, "I haven't heard from Merik last night and I was wondering if he came here when he was done with his mission."

"He has not returned yet." said Shaak-ti. "I assumed that he went to socialize with you and Barriss when he got back. Have you asked Obi-wan if he heard from him?"

"No I have not Master." said Ahsoka, "I'll go ask him right now."

"I'll come with you." said Shaak-ti.

The two Jedi walked down the hall and into the main chamber of the temple, which was almost empty, except with a few Jedi knights and masters walking about. Ahsoka and Shaak-ti walked through the chamber until they saw Obi-wan talking with Master Yoda.

"Only a Jedi could of erased those files." said Yoda. "But who and why? Hard to answer, this is. Get to the bottom of this, I will."

"Thank Master Yoda." Obi-wan said with a bow before heading off to Ahsoka and Shaak-ti. "Master Shaak-ti, Padwan Ahsoka. How are you two today."

"We are worried." said Shaak-ti. "Merik did not return to my room last night and Ahsoka has not got a call from him. We were wondering if he has made contact with you at all."

"The last call I got from him was when he went to the _Shulo tik_ ," said Obi-wan. "I haven't heard from him since."

"Do you think he is chasing the assassin right now?" asked Ahsoka.

"No." said Shaak-ti, "He would of checked in with Obi-wan and I if he gave chase to the assassign."

"Then we need to look for him." stated Ahsoka.

"I'm afraid I can't go looking for him." said Obi-wan, "I have to go to Kamino to find this bounty hunter."

"YOU sent him on this wild goose chase. YOU need to helps us find him." growled Ahsoka.

"I am sure he can take care of himself." said Obi-wan as he looked at Ahsoka. "He can beat me in a duel Ahsoka. If he can defeat me then he should be fine on his own. Now good day and I hope you find him."

Obi-wan waked away form the two Togrutas, leaving them frustrated at him. Ahsoka summoned Barriss Offee to help them on the search for Merik. The three Jedi left the temple on one of the Jedi transporters to the lower districts. After an hour of flying through the city, they finally landed in front of the _Shulo tik_. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Shaak-ti entered the bar to see only a few occupants in the booths and a female waitress scurrying around with cleaning supplies.

"Excuse Miss." Ahsoka said to the female waitress. "Have you by chance seen a Jedi last night wearing a white robe?

"Yes I did." responded the girl. "He was here with one of the bounty hunters in that booth over there, having their drinks. Your Jedi friend seemed kinda nervous when the bounty hunter whispered something to him half way through the conversation. He went to the back of the bar after the conversation ended and escaped to the ally out back though the bathroom window. Oh, and speaking of the window, are you going to replace it? My boss is kinda pissed at him for breaking it."

"I'll make sure Merik pays for it." said Shaak-ti. Ahsoka and Barriss already left the bar and went out back behind it. They sight that they saw was not a pretty one. There were ten dead bodies laying scattered on the ground with red or blue dried blood around them. Barriss leaned over and vomited on the ground while Ahsoka ran to them to see if Merik was among the dead.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Ashoka muttered over and over again as she went from body to body to see if Merik was one of them. As she was looking at the bodies, something on the ground caught her eye, it was a Jedi comunicator. She reach down to pick it up and turned it on. As she scanned through the contacts, she came to realize who it belonged to, it was Merik's comunicator.

"No..."

"What is it Ahsoka?" asked Shaak-ti's voice from be hind her. "What did you find?"

Ahsoka turned around to face Shaak-ti. Holding up her shaking hands, she showed her Merik's communicator.

"How are we suppose to find him now?" Ahsoka asked. "He's probably half way across the galaxy by now!"

"With the Force young Ahsoka." Shaak-ti replied. "Reach out to it, then we will find him."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and began to drift into the Force, "I see...the inside of a ship. It's not small so it has to be a...personal transporter. Wait, I can see the window...He is on platform two-nine-five!"

"Lets go Ahsoka." said Shaak-ti as they dashed to their speeder. "You better hurry up Barriss, or we are leaving you behind."

Barriss got up slowly, holding her stomach as she got up and walked to the speeder. The speeder took off the instant she got on. Shaak-ti zoomed through the city, speeding past other speeders in the sky while Barriss and Ahsoka scanned the city for the platform. After an hour or so of flying, they reached the out skirts of the city.

"There it is!" yelled Ahsoka as she pointed out of the speeder. At a lone hovering platform stood there in the middle of the sky just out side of the city. On it was a large space ship, about fifty yards long. The front of the ship was like a narrow pointed arrow connected to a large metal ball at the rear of it. A pair of two, ten foot long wings with one hyperspace engine on each wing were attached to the large metal ball. As they got closer, they saw a female human with black hair carrying what seemed like a body up the ramp and into the ship.

"Halt!" Ahsoka and Barriss yelled as the jumped out of the speeder and landed on the platform, activating their lightsabers. The woman turned around and set the body inside the ship. She then pulled out two pistol blasters from her black robe and opened fired on the two Jedi.

Ahsoka and Barriss manage to block the red laser beams from the woman but due to their lack of experience, they could only deflect the bolts and not advance on the woman. While the two padwans deflected the attack from the woman, Shaak-ti finally joined the fight. She ignited her blue lightsaber and used the force push on the woman, sending her flying to he edge of the platform. The woman however did not go off the platform, she manage to grab the edge of the platform in time so that she would not go flying off. She then flipped her self up onto the platform again and threw a grenade at the three Jedi.

A bright light blinded the Jedi, causing them to lose sight of the woman. As they stood there trying to regain their sight, Shaak-ti hear the engines roar on the ship. She then reached into her belt for a locator device and threw it in the direction of the ship. Before it took off, she heard a loud _cling_ on the ships hull. The ship took off from the platform and flew off into space, leaving the three Jedi behind.

"Damn it!" cursed Ahsoka, slamming her fist on the cold metal surface. "We lost him!"

"Language padwan." warned Shaak-ti. "Yes we did lose him, for now. I planted a located on her ship, so we should be able to find out on where she is going. Come, we must return to the temple."

* * *

Merik laid dazed on a warm, comfortable bed. He looked at his surroundings to see where his was. Even though his vision was blurred, he could tell that he was on a space ship and judging by the sounds in the ship, they were flying through space. The room that he was in had a small closet, a shower, and a rack for hosting guns. As he got up and tried to get out of the bed, he felt light headed and laid back down.

"Feeling alright Merik?" a voice asked from the door. Merik lifter his head up and saw Ashley leaning against the door frame.

"Better than most mornings." Merik groaned as he tried roll over. Ashley walked to his bed and took a seat next to him. Before he could talk to her, his lips were embraced by her's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss, the two looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I guess I'm to young for you now." joked Merik. Ashley laughed at his comment.

"Merik" said Ashley. "I still loved you, no matter how old you are. I spent years after I woke up from my sleep, trying to find you. I began to lose hope until your name popped up on the list. I must say, you must of pissed some gang lord or senator off to get a price that big on your head."

"I'm still trying to figure out why." Merik said. "Setting that aside, how long have you been awake?"

"About thirteen years I think." said Ashley, "I crashed landed some where in the Outer-rim when I woke up. I stayed on that damn planet for a few years, stealing food and equipment just to survive. During one of my stealing nights, I ran into a bounty hunter who was looking for a fugitive out there. I helped him find the crook and he gave me a choice, join him or get half the bounty. So I decide to become a bounty hunter since then and I don't regret it, its good pay if you stay on top of the game."

"A bounty hunter?" asked a disturbed Merik. "Have you tried to find a different profession?"

"It was either being a bounty hunter or prostitute." said Ashley. "I'm not that educated in their ways."

"Well at least you chose the best one." Merik said. "Since you are a bounty hunter, can you help me with something?"

"Anything for you my love." said Ashley as she leaned into Merik. Merik reached into his side pocket and pulled out a holodisk and activated it. A small, holographic image of the dart that Obi-wan showed him.

"Ah." grinned Ashley. "I have not seen that dart in a really long time, since I was last on Bakura. That dart is used by one of the big league bounty hunters. His name is Jango Fett."

"Do you know any of the clients that he has worked for?"

"He works for a man named Count Dooku." responded Ashley. "He has been his only client for the past few months, now that you mention it. I tried to get in on the money but he just shooed me off."

"Do you by chance know where this Count Dooku guy is current staying at?" asked Merik

"Geonosis last time I checked but that was a few months ago. He might of moved on by now." said Ashley.

"I need to call Obi-wan and tell him about this." said Merik as he reached for his com-link, finding it not to be in it's pouch. "Damn, I think I lost it. Do you have a communicator that I can use?"

"Yes I do." said Ashley. "But I think you should wait a few hours before contacting them. You need to let the sedative to wear off in order to be fully functional."

"Ok Ashley." said Merik as he laid back down. "Can you please set a course to the Geonosis system for me? I still have a mission to complete."

"Yes sweet heart." said Ashley as she kissed Merik on the lips again before leaving him in the room. He laid her on the bed, feeling the warm feeling inside him that he had not felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Well I was camping when I did this and I hope you all like ie. Please Review.**

 **I'm so excited for next chapter, the clone wars will finally start! :D**

 **Lemon is up, head to my profile for it if you want to.  
**

 **A.O.D**


	9. A New Life Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

 **by A.O.D**

 **Sorry I don't have much in. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here is chapter 9. It may be a while until I upload another chapter. This is only half the chapter that i was planning to write but at the end I'm kinda at a writers block...I have no idea what to write next.**

* * *

Merik walked through the the corridor of Ashley's ship. He had spent the past hour or so sleeping in her room while she flew the ship through space. Waking into the large circular compartment that he assumed was the cockpit of the ship. As he looked around the circular room, he saw a stair case to his left that lead up stairs. Slowing climbing up the stairs, he saw Ashley with her black hair pulled back as she piloted her ship. Giving a small cough, Ashley turned her face to him. She smiled when she saw him.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yea, but I'm still feeling a little slow." Merik said as he sat in the co-pilot seat next to her. "How long until we reach Geonosis?

"ETA is about two to three hours away." she responded as she leaned toward Merik with her shiny blue eyes. "We have plenty of time to do what ever we want."

"We can do IT some other time my love. " said Merik as he too leaned into Ashley and kissed her on the lips. "But for now, I need to inform the council on my situation. Can you please set me up with the holo communicator so I can contact the Jedi?"

Ashley looked at him not with her shiny eyes that were there a little while ago, but with eyes filled with disappointment. Knowing why she was sad, Merik spoke to her again with a flirty voice, "But if we get done early, maybe then we can have a little fun."

Ashley grinned at him before turning to her control panel and activating a switch. A small, thin rod appeared between the two, rising from the floor until it was about at Merik's hip. Merik stood up and walked in front of the rod so that he was just a few feet from it. Typing in the code for the Temple, Ashley pressed the on button for the communicator. White light illuminated from the rod as an image of Yoda and Windu appeared before Merik. The masters looked up at Merik and were shocked to see him.

"Padwan Merik," Yoda said. "All right, you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I am fine." Merik responded to the old Master. "I wish to speak to Master Kenobie please. I'm calling to update on the pursuit of the bounty hunter."

"He has already informed us on who he is Merik." said Windu. " Your mission is completed. Now will you please return to the Temple as soon as possible? Master Shaak-ti is worried about you, she said that you have been kidnapped. She, Ahsoka, and Barriss tried to rescue you from a bounty hunter but the bounty hunts escaped. She and the padwans left an hour ago to chase the bounty hunter but seeing you are well, I'll send them to pick you up. Did you kill him or her?"

"Nope." Ashley butted in. "I'm still breathing."

"Who is that?" Windu demanded.

"Master." said Merik. "Do you remember about the girl I used to tell you about during my meditation lessons with you?"

"Um...Ashley was it?" Windu said, scathing his bald head.

"Correct Master." grinned Merik. "May I introduce you to my...girlfriend, Ashley Fontana."

"Hi!" Ashley said as she waved at the two jedi. The two masters looked at each other for a second and turned their attention to Merik.

"You know attachment is against the Code Merik." Windu growled. "Announcing this means that you are resigning from the Order. I expected you to know better."

"True Master." Merik said. "However, under the Jedi Codex section thirteen, paragraph five, a Jedi is forbidden from love and attachment. BUT, if the Jedi is apart of a dieing species, he or she is allowed to have a family of their own while still residing in the Order. Since I am the last male of my kind and Ashley is the last female of my kind as well, I'm allowed to..have a family with her and still remain in the Order."

"Look into this, I will." said Yoda. "Return to the temple, you must."

"I can't Master." said Merik. "My mission is not completed. I have tracked down who the bounty hunter is and I am now tracking down his client, a man by the name of Count Dooku."

Yoda's ears twitched at the mention of the name, "For what reason, young Merik?"

"I have a feeling that Dooku is the one who hired the attack on the Senator." said Merik, "I'm heading to Geonosis as we speak to track him down."

"Meet up with Master Obi-wan, you must." Yoda said. "heading to Geonosis, he is."

"Yes Master." said Merik, bowing to Yoda. "And master, can you please tell Master Shaak-ti that I am alright?"

"Not here, she is." said Yoda. "Went looking for, She, Ahsoka, and Barriss did."

"Can you hail them down or some thing?"

"They have not been answering our calls." Windu said, "I tried to contact them a few hours ago but I got no response."

"Hmm." groaned Merik. "Alright, just keep on trying to get in touch with them."

"Yes Merik." said Windu, "And may the Force be with you."

"As the same for you Masters." said Merik before the image flickered and faded. The rod then receded back into the floor of the ship, leaving Merik and Ashley alone on the quarter deck of the ship. They stood there for a few second, not speaking to each other. Ashley was the first to move, reaching out for Merik's hand and grabbing onto it. Gripping his hand, she guided him to the stairs and lead him down to her sleeping quarters.

"Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one, now." Ashley said as she pulled back on the lever. The stars began to come back into view as the exited the blue hyperspace. As they exited it, Merik saw a planet come into view with nothing but sand that cover its surface. A meteor belt encircled the planet with layers of different brown colored rocks. Flying closer to the planet, they saw about a hundred or so doughnut shaped ships with a small portion of it missing.

"Trade Federation ships." said Merik as they flew closer to the blockade of gray ships. "What are they doing out here?"

"I don't know." responded Ashley. "I hope that my cloaking device works or we are going to be in a world of hurt."

"Touche." said Merik. After a few minutes of flying under the blockade of ships, they were finally skimming the surface of the asteroid belt and descending to the planets surface. As the broke into night sky of Geonosis and began to soar above the endless red mountains of the planet, Merik looked out of his window and saw hundreds of giant gray metal balls and tall, missile like ships scatted on the ground.

"Looks like the Techno-Union is here as well." said Merik, "I don't like this. It feels like they are planing something big."

"We will find out some other time, but right now you need to find your friend Dooku, maybe he can explain why they are here." said Ashley, "I need you to help me to find a place to land. I can't find a good area to land with out getting caught."

"There." said Merik as he pointed at a small clearing at the base of the mountain. The clearing was small but it could fit Ashley's ship and hid it from the view of the other starships that laid just a mile from it. Dawn began to break as the got off the ship. Hurrying off to the cliff that over looked the sea of Trade Federation and Techno-Union ships, they laid down on their chest to avoid being spotted by any patrol, Ashley pulled out her binoculars and began to survey the area below them.

"I see an entrance to one of the mountains that is just a few klicks from here." said Ashley as she handed Merik the binoculars to see it.

"We can't use that entrance" said Merik as he peered through the scope. "I count about a dozen Battle Droids and a few Droidekas guarding it. Wait...I see some one, its...Obi-wan?"

"Who?"

"He's a friend of mine and a Jedi Master." said Merik. "Looks like this has changed into a rescue mission ."

"Screw that!" exclaimed Ashley. "It's suicide to rescue him from the Trade Federation. Their army seems endless! Come on Merik, even if you were the most powerful Jedi alive you will never get to him in time."

"Thanks for the support Ash." retorted Merik.

"Look." Ashley said, "Lets focus on finding Dooku, then we will try to free your friend."

"Ok, but.." began Merik but stopped in the middle of his sentence cocked his head over his shoulder to look at the columns of rocks behind them. Scanning them as they laid there by the cliff.

"What is it?" Ahsley asked peering over her shoulder to see what Merik was looking at, "Battle Droids?"

"No." he said. "I thought I felt...never mind."

Looking back at the sea of ships Merik felt the presence again, this time above him. He turned hi head and looked up at the sky to see a shadowy figure descending down upon them with a green light saber in its hand. Seeing the shadowy figure raising its lightsaber and aiming at Ashley, Merik shoved her out of the way before the green saber could cut her in half. Rolling away from the foe, Ahsley pulled out her pistols and started firing red laser bolts at it. The figure twirled its blade to block the bots, sending them flying away from it. As she was battling the figure, another lightsaber activated behind her, this time a blue one. Before Meirk had time to call out to her and warn her, someone reached up behind him and covered his mouth, preventing him from yelling.

"Shh, Merik," a female voice as he was dragged away from the fight. "Your safe now."

" _Barris?"_ thought Merik. As he looked closer at the two shadowy figures , he saw that they were Ahsoka and Shaak-ti. It looked as though Ahsoka was distracting Ashley so that she would focus on her so that Shaak-ti could come up from behind and strike her. Shaak-ti swung her blue blade at Ahsley. Just before the blade was about to cut Ashley in half, she ducked down and did a perfect split as the beam of energy buzzed over her head. Seeing that Shaak-ti was open for an attack, Ahsley jumped up and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Turning around to face Ahsoka with blasters in hand she raised them at the little Jedi. Before she could pull the trigger, Ahsoka cut both of her guns in half with her green lightsaber. As Ahsoka was about to attack again Ashley punched her in the face, sending her stumbling to the edge of the cliff. Ashley reached out her arms to punch her again but Ahsoka grabbed her arm and threw her over the cliff. As she went flying over the cliff, she latched onto Ahsoka's lekku's and brought her over tumbling down the cliff with her.

Merik broke free from Barriss's grip and rushed to the edge of the cliff. He watch the two girls tumbled down the cliff, slamming against the rocks. Thankfully they were not that far up so the fall was briefly, leaving them with a few cuts and bruises. Ahsoka was the first to get up and charge at Ahsley, jumping on her back.

"Give me Merik!" she yelled as she started to choke Ashley.

"He is mine!" Ashley gasped as she tried to reach around and grasp one of Ahsoka's lekku.

Merik watched the two fight from above. Looking beyond them, he saw a small group of Battle Droids marching around the pile of rocks, marching right at the two. Before Shaak-ti could get a hold of his white robe, Merik jumped off the cliff and landed next to the two fighting girls. Yanking them apart from their death grips, he pulled them into the shadows of the cliff and covered their mouths.

"Shut up!" he hiss at the two females as the continued on trying to get their hands on the other. They obeyed his harsh tone and silenced just as the droids got closer to where they were fighting.

"Did you hear that?" said one of the Droids as it stopped and looked in their direction.

"Probably just a womp rat." said the other driod. "Come one, let's head back to headquarters."

"Roger, Roger." replied the driod as the squad headed back to where they came from. The three sighed in relief as the droids marched away. Merik let got of his grip of the girls letting them gasp for air but as soon as he let them go, they started clawing each other again. Getting angry at the two, Merik summoned the force and pinned them on the ground.

"Look." Merik said in a harsh tone. "You two need to stop fighting or else you will blow our cover. I have enough to worry about as it is. The last thing I need is to face an army of Battle Droids!"

"Ok fine." Ashoka groaned while her face was smothered against the ground. "Will you let us go now?"

"Promise that you two will stop fighting and help me?"

"Promise!" the two yelled in unison. Merik slowly let the force slip off the two. Both of them got and sat on their bottoms, groaning in pain from their fight and fall. Barriss and Shaak-ti suddenly landed next to them with their unactivated lightsabers in hand. Barriss immediately went to Ahsoka to heal her wounds, completely ignoring Ashley. Merik knelled next Ashley and placed his hand on the open cut on her cheek. A small white began to glow under his hand and her cut began to heal. A few seconds passed then the light began to fade. Removing his hand from her face, the cut was there no more.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Merik asked as he inspected the rest of her body.

"No." She said. "I'm fine, thank you. Man, that Togruta sure does know how to put up a good fight."

"Yea," Merik sighed. "I kinda taught her those moves."

She laughed at him as she placed her hand around the back of his head and started to pull him in for a kiss. When Meirk was just centimeters from her lips, a pebble collided to the side of the rock that Ashley was resting against.. Ashley and Merik looked in the direction from which the pebble came from and saw only Ahsoka with an innocent face and Barriss healing her wounds.

"I should get going." said Merik as he got up and started walking away. He turned back to the three girls, "And please, do me a favor while I am gone and try not to kill each other."

He ran off into the direction of the cave.

* * *

 **Ok...It will be a while before the next chapter.. so i hope you have enjoyed this.**

 **I have planed on taking a small break from this and add a chapter to Lemons of a New life before continuing.**

 **And who is glad that the glitches are done? I tried to upload this days ago! lol**

 **A.O.D  
**


	10. A New Life Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 10  
> **

**Chapter 10  
**

 **by A.O.D**

 **Hey guys, I have deleted Lemons of a New Life because I don't want the LU (Lord Kelvin and his people) to report to the admin and delete my account...blah blah blah. SO yea I will be continuing it somewhere else. If you guys are angry, DO NOT yell at them, it will just fuel them. I might post it on AFF, who knows or just delete it.  
**

 **Oh and when you guys are done reading this, please go to my profile to vote on my poll...and read my profile.  
**

 **OH MY GOD WE ARE 1/4TH OF THE WAY DONE WITH THIS FIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Merik stealthy walked in the shadows as he sneaked past the small patrol of droids in the hall. He was thankful that the droids did not have heat sensor eyes or else he was screwed. He had his hand close to his lightsaber in case he was spotted and all hell broke lose. As he got deeper in to the base, it became harder to sneak in the shadows as there was more lighting in the halls. Before another patrol of droids started walking in his direction, he used the force to open up a small vent in the wall to revile a opening for the vent shaft. He quickly hurried inside of it and closed the vent just as the droids passed him.

"What was that?" One of the droids asked, aiming its blaster at the vent. Merik tensed up and reached for his lightsaber, ready to fight the droids.

"That's nothing." said the other droid. "Get back to work. We need to transfer the prisoner to the arena."

"Roger, Roger"

Merik slowly relaxed as the droids walked away from him. He crouched in the vent and began on crawling through it. After hours in the vent shaft maze, he had to turn around and back tracked several times due to dead ends or empty cells. Wondering in the dark shaft for what seemed like an eternity, he reached out to the Force for guidance. Then he felt something. Something strong in the Force coming from one of the shafts corridors. He followed the presence down the corridor until he was at the end of the vent, leading into a large circular room. The room had about a dozen or more individuals from different species sitting at the table, waiting for some one. They were all chatting among each other until a old man entered the room. He had white hair with an evenly trimmed white beard on his chin. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered him from his neck all the way down to his ankles. As he walked to the empty chair at the table, Merik could see a lightsaber hilt that was slightly curved as the cloak shifted around. When he sat down, every one in the room became silent and turned their attention to him.

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi has refuse to co-operate with us." The old man said, "I have arranged him to be executed along with the other prisoners this afternoon. A public execution I might add, for a little show for the workers and our selves."

"Good Count." said a green alien with large black eyes. "I will see to it that your end of the bargain will be complete. Now, where were we before you had to...interrogate the Jedi?"

"Project X." Count said before taking a sip of his water. "Will it be made on time like my master ordered it?"

"Yes it will." the Alien replied. "With the help of the Techno Union, it will be complete soon. We just need more funds from the Banking Clan for the final stage of the project."

"We are pushing our limits Count!" the Banking Clan representative cried out. "Project X is costing us millions of credits! We don't know if will be a powerful as simulated! If we didn't wast all of our money on it, we could of had an army large enough to take on the Republic years ago."

"My Master specifically want Project X for a reason." Count said. "To bring the Republic to its knees, we must strike fear into their hearts. Fear that Project X should produce."

"Should?" the Techno Union representative retorted. "Project X will be the most powerful weapon in the Universe! I believe that it WILL strike fear into them."

"Nothing is more powerful than the Force." Count growled. "The power that Project X can produce is only a fraction compared to the Force."

"You can't hide behind that so called religion of yours forever Dooku." replied the Alien before sitting back down.

beep beep

"What was that?" Count asked in alarm.

"Son of a Jedi." Merik hissed as he put his hand on his comlink to muffle it. Count Dooku pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, shooting out a red meter long beam of energy. Merik dashed backwards from the vent as Count threw his lightsaber at, cutting into the metal. Merik quickly crawled through the vent, backtracking his way to where he originally entered from. When he finally got out of the vent, he saw droids running around the corner at him, aiming their blasters at his head and chest. He pulled out his lightaber, activating its duel-staff mode, and started deflecting the blasts with a few twist of his wrist as he ran towards them. With one twist of his blade, he sliced all of the droids in half. The alarms began to ring through out the base as he ran to the exit. Droids began to poor into the the hall, firing their blasters at Merik. Twisting his blade around, he deflected the blots of energy back at the droids, hitting some of them. Seeing that the door to the exit was coming down, Merik sped up his pace. With only a foot long gap left between the door and the ground, Merik leaned back and skidded on his knees out of the hall. Not looking back, he got up and ran as fast as the Force would let him to the spot where he left Ahsoka and Ashley. When he arrived there, he saw that they were not there.

"Merik!" yelled a voice from above. Merik looked up and saw Ashley and Ahsoka at the top of the cliff, waiving him to come up. Using the Force, he jumped up half way up the cliff. Grabbing onto a ledge in the cliff, he used the Force again to push him all the way to the top. Landing on his feet, he saw his master and Barriss meditating on the smooth rocks while Ahsoka and Ashley were just glaring at each other.

"Where is Master Obi-wan?" Shaak-ti asked, waking up from her meditative state.

"He is still in captivity." Merik said, taking a seat on the ground to catch his breath. "My comlink started going off while I was in there so I had to get out before they could kill me."

"So what do we do now?" Barriss asked.

"We wait for Master Windu." said Shaak-ti. "I just got in contact with him through the Force. He is on his way here with all the Jedi Knights that he could find to rescue Obi-wan, Anakin, and..."

"Anakin?" Merik cut in."I thought he was on Naboo with the Senator."

"Was" His master said. "He and the Senator got his message about the Federation here. So they decided to come here and rescue him."

"So much of a rescue." Merik sighed.

"Anyway." continued Shaak-ti. "Yoda went to the Kamino system to get a clone army that was apparently order by the previous Jedi council about a decade ago. Windu should be here with in a standard hour."

"So we just sit here and wait?" Merik asked

"Exactly."

* * *

 _One hour later_

The hour long wait for Windu and the Jedi was not a pleasant one for Merik. He had to deal with the tension that was building up between Ahsoka and Ashley. Ahsoka had her hand close to her lightsaber hilt as she leaded against a rock while Ashley had her new blaster from her ship in her hands with her finger resting on the trigger.

"Are you two ever going to calm down?" Merik asked, breaking the staring contest between the two females.

"We have to be ready at a moments notice Merik." said Ashley, not letting her finger off the trigger.

"After all," said Ahsoka, "we are in enemy territory. So we could be ambush by the Federation at any second."

"Look," Merik said, "I may not be able to read peoples thoughts but I can tell that you two are still angry at each other from earlier. Please, just put your anger aside until we are done with this mission."

The two girls ignored him and continued on with glaring at each other. Merik groaned aloud and walked away from the two angry females, thinking to himself that he would never understand why girls act like this sometimes. Walking to his master and Barriss, he took a seat next to them.

"Can one of you two please go back there and talk to them?" Merik asked, "I'm afraid that they might kill each other if they keep this up."

"There is no time for that Merik." Shaak-ti replied.

"Why?"

"Because Windu is here." Barriss said, pointing up at the blue sky. Merik looked up to where her finger was pointing and saw three black dots that were coming closer to them. When they were about a mile away, Merik could make out three Republican class drop ships flying above the Trade Federation ships. As they landed in front of them, Windu was the first to hop out of the dropship and land next to the trio.

"Master Windu." Shaak-ti greeted the Grand Jedi Master.

"Master Ti." Windu responded. "I have about ninety Jedi Knights and Masters for this rescue mission, but I need a few more Jedi for this. Would you and Barriss join us? I am afraid that this will turn ugly with the Federation here."

"Yes Master Windu." said Barriss. "We would like to help you rescue Master Obi-wan and Padwan Skywalker."

"What about me?" Merik asked

"We already have one of our potential Chosen One's in danger." said Windu. "We don't need to endanger your life as well Merik. Go to the command center that is being set up South of here. Also, take young Ahsoka and your girlfriend with you."

"I am not weak." Merik pouted. "I can take on any threat that gets in my way."

"That was an order Merik." Mace said sternly, "Go to the command center and await further instructions."

"Yes Master Windu." Merik said, holding back the urge to argue with the Master. The three Jedi ran off to the cave along with the other Jedi Knights and Masters, leaving Merik alone with Ahsoka and Ahsley.

"So are we going to the command center or not?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the few moments of silence.

"No." said Merik, "We are going to observe the rescue incase anything goes wrong. Besides, it's been a while since I have dealt with some real action."

"Oh yea!" rooted Ashley. "That's the Merik I know!"

Ahsoka shot a glare at Ashley before turing her attention to Merik, "But how are we going to get in? We can't go down the rout that Windu took or else he will know that we are coming."

Merik turned his view back to the cave and began to scan the mountain for an alternate way into the base. Looking at the top, he saw two Geonosian workers flying at the top before accending down into the top of the mountain, "I think I have a way in."

* * *

 **  
Hahaha, cliffy! lol :)   
**

**  
I wanted to type this up asap before my midterms came up and forget this part. I know that next chapter that I will have to make it awsome...with a mega fight scene! (hint hint)   
**

**  
Well, if you guys really like this story, I recommend reading my profile. It has to deal with posting this else where.   
**

**  
Any way, I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget, VOTE on my profile!   
**

**  
Have a nice October and HAPPY EARLY 12TH BIRTHDAY !   
**

**A.O.D  
**


End file.
